Rescue
by sc2udxx
Summary: AU. Piper Chapman, 26, works under short-tempered boss, Mr. Healy; but lately all Piper can think about is her intriguing, raven-haired neighbor. When Piper finds herself in real trouble, will Alex be able to come to her rescue? **Rating change to M.**
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first attempt at fanfiction. It's an AU, and the characters don't necessarily have the same traits as on the show, but there are similarities. If you like what you read, please review! If nobody reviews or like this, I'll probably stop updating. So, thanks in advance and let me know what you think! :)

Piper sighed as her alarm began to ring early Monday morning, interrupting a deep sleep, and slowly blinked open her eyes to the rays of early morning light filtering in through her bedside window, before stretching and finally rising. She padded to the bathroom and quickly showered before dressing for work. On her way out Piper hesitated and looked in the mirror; at the age of twenty-six Piper knew she was an attractive young woman. She stood about 5'8" with a toned abdomen evident through her blouse and long muscular legs that seemed to extend forever from beneath her black pencil skirt down to her bright red pumps. Her long blonde locks fell midway down her back, and her piercing cerulean eyes sparkled; those traits combined with her warm, inviting smile led the girl to more than her fair share of compliments, and girlfriends, over the years. Pleased with what she saw, Piper smiled, grabbed her bag and started out the door. Down in the lobby Piper passed her neighbor coming back from her ritual morning run and offered her a warm smile and a slightly rushed "Morning Alex." The older woman nodded and smiled back, as Piper continued out the building and down the steps. The rest of her 15 minute walk, Piper was consumed with thoughts of Alex. _How is it that I've lived down the hall from her for 6 months and know nothing more than her name and that she runs every morning? Better yet, why do I care that I know so little? It's never bothered me that I don't know anything about Old Man Johnson next door or Miss Betty and her son; what's so different about Alex? _ Piper mused, preoccupied as she entered the corporate building and headed to the fourth floor where she worked for Abroad travel magazine. Depositing her belongings in her office, Piper quickly grabbed her notebook and hurried to the first meeting of the day, arriving just on time and sat down for the monthly presentation to discuss upcoming projects, travel schedules, monthly sales and routine editing issues. Once started, Piper found her thoughts beginning to wander again. _There's just something about her that I can't quite put my finger on… the way her long raven-colored locks seemed to shield her away from the world, so different from the warm glow of her emerald green eyes. And that body, ugh, how on earth could it possible for someone to look so gorgeously sexy after working out… _

"Chapman! Are we boring you?" Mr. Healy barked, startling Piper out of her daydream, as she scrambled to recall anything they had been talking about in the meeting.

"No. No, sir. I was just thinking of creative ways to incorporate a piece on Bora Bora into our next issue," she stammered, hoping it would put her in the clear. She held her breath as she waited for Healy's response.

"As you should be, on your own time, and we look forward to hearing about that when the time comes. Now, if we could turn our attention back to the issues at hand. Like I was saying…." Healy continued on. Piper breathed a sigh of relief and focused on staying attentive through the remainder of the meeting.

Once back in her own office Piper slumped into her chair, closed her eyes, and took a long drink of her coffee. Piper didn't dislike Healy, in fact she quite respected him professionally, but to be honest he was intimidating and had a terrible temper that she wished to avoid. In her first 8 months here she'd managed to do just so, but if she kept up the actions of this morning she knew that streak would come crashing to an end. _What is wrong with me?! All this because of one person, one woman, whom I don't even, and probably won't ever, know. Pull it together, Pipes._

_Xxx_

Alex jogged up the last flight of steps and let herself into her apartment, heading towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower, peeling away her running spandex and t-shirt, she relished in the feeling of the cold water running over her. Smiling, Alex couldn't keep her thoughts away the woman who lived down the hall. The sexy-innocence the youthful blonde had about her was enough to make Alex go weak in the knees. Her eyes shone brighter than any she'd ever seen, and at thirty, she'd seen quite a few. And those legs, mmm, that seemed to go on forever, were constantly running through her mind. Alex sighed and shook her head, dispelling her thoughts as she grabbed a towel and went to get ready for the day.

Dressed in skinny black slacks and heels Alex grabbed her coffee from the kitchen and made her way back down to the lobby where her thoughts again drifted to Piper. Alex had dated plenty of women in the past, many of them even blonde, blue-eyed beauties but something about Piper was different and Alex couldn't place it. _I've never even had a conversation with the girl, and realistically what are the chances she'd be interested? We're complete opposites and I don't even know if she's interested in women! _Alex reigned in her logical side and shut down her wandering thoughts. Boarding the subway, she sat back against the seat and instead filled her brain with thoughts of her students and their merit-based problems, as she headed towards the local public high school where she was employed as the counselor.

xxx

Later in a so-far relatively uneventful work week, Piper was sitting at her desk making final edits to her report comparing airfare and the best times to travel when she was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in," she called out, not bothering to look up.

"Mmmhh," Mr. Healy cleared his throat, diverting Piper's attention from her work as she paused to look up.

"Yes, Mr. Healy, what can I do for you?" she asked hoping to get this over as quickly as possible so she could finish her work and head home for the night. As she watched Healy, she could tell something was off. Curious, she put down her pen and gave him her full attention.

"See, Piper, a bunch of us are going to the bar tonight, and I thought you'd like to come..," growing in confidence he paused, "..with me?" Panic rushing through her as Piper's mind raced; how could she let her boss know that she wasn't interested in him, or in men at all for that matter, without pissing him off and jeopardizing her job.

"Thank you for thinking to include me, Mr. Healy, I really do appreciate it," she started. "I just so happen to already have plans for this evening, and I… uhm…," she hesitated unsure of how to continue before deciding she might as well just let it out. "You see, I'm not exactly interested… in men." Piper could see Healy's eyes darken visibly, whether with anger or shock she wasn't entirely sure, but it wasn't a happy expression, that much was evident.

He was silent for a moment before raising to the entirety of his height, about 6'2", and chuckled. "Alright, Chapman, whatever you say. But trust me, you'll come around; they always do." He shook his head and gave her a sarcastic smile that sent chills down her spine before turning and leaving her office. Frustrated at the damage she may have just caused her career, and slightly spooked by his words, Piper decided to finish her work from the comfort of her apartment.

xxx

Somewhat struggling under the weight, Piper shifter her grocery bags to one side to hit the button for the third floor of the apartment building. Baking was one thing Piper could always count on to clear her mind, and it seems she had a gone a bit overboard stocking up on supplies to do just so. Focused on only getting to her kitchen and forgetting about her uncomfortable conversation with Healy, she didn't bother to look where she was going exiting the elevator, causing her to have to swerve to narrowly avoid running smack into Alex. The sudden change of direction sent one of Piper's bags flying, spilling bags of chocolate chips, brown sugar, and even a carton of eggs. Embarrassed, Piper's face flushed a beat red before looking under her lashes towards Alex, who immediately bent to help Piper retrieve her skewed items.

"I'm so sorry, it's been such a long day and I wasn't paying attention," Piper sighed, putting what was salvageable back into her bag.

"Relax. No harm, no foul, right?" Alex's deep voice replied smoothly back. As both women stood up, they each took the time to rake their eyes over one another, silently appreciating every curve. When their eyes finally reached each other's, Piper's face again blushed with heat while a sultry smirk formed on to Alex's lips. A moment passed and Alex cleared her throat. "Looks like you might need more eggs, though," Alex said gesturing to those broken in the carton on the ground. She picked them up and continued jokingly with a wink, "Good thing you've got a great neighbor who just so happens to have some."

Alex helped Piper get her things the rest of the way to her apartment and started, "I'll be back in about 10 minutes with those eggs, okay?" Before Piper could protest, or even thank her, she spoke again, "Don't even think about saying no Piper. My only condition is I get a piece of whatever delicious concoction you'll be whipping up with them. Now, say 'thank you, Alex.'"

Piper grinned up at the older woman and replied, "Thank you, Alex." Alex flashed another one of her to-die-for smirks and turned down the hallway towards her own apartment. Piper watched her the whole way there, in silent awe of this woman she barely knew.

As promised, in ten short minutes, there came a knock on the door. Expecting Alex, Piper had left the door unlocked and called for Alex to come in. Alex made her way to the kitchen, eggs in hand, where she found Piper donned in apron and all, already spattered in powdered sugar. It was one of the most adorable, yet incredibly sexy things Alex had ever seen. "Perfect timing. Thank you, Alex, really. As silly as it sounds, my kitchen is my stress relief, and with the day I've had, I would've turned into an emotional mess without it," Piper admitted sheepishly, slightly embarrassed by how child-like she sounded.

"Anytime, Kid. So, what else do I need to know about you?" Alex asked, settling into a kitchen chair, as the pair fell comfortably into casual conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Friday, Piper was anxious for the day to pass quickly so she could a break from work for the weekend. She hadn't yet seen Healy since her admission the day before, and was admittedly quite nervous to do so. Arriving at her office, Piper noticed the door was slightly ajar, even though she clearly recalled closing it the evening prior. Confused, she pushed it open the rest of the way and surveyed her office. While nothing looked largely out of place, as she moved closer to her desk, she knew that someone had been in there. Her papers were shuffled and untidy, and one of the drawers was not latched, completely unlike the usually organized state Piper left her belongings. Finding nothing missing, she sat down, figuring someone had just been looking for a file of some sort. _ Jesus, Piper, get a grip. A bit presumptuous don't you think, believing Healy would go through your stuff just because you told him you weren't interested? He's your boss, he was acting in a polite, professional manner when he thought to include you,_ she continued to repeat to herself to settle the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Rising again, Piper decided to get another cup of coffee from the break room knowing she would need the extra kick to make it through today.

Entering the break room did nothing to settle Piper's nerves; she could feel eyes on her as she poured her coffee and looked up to meet Healy's steely glare from across the room. Attempting to be professional, she smiled and uttered a greeting, "Good morning, Mr. Healy." Her efforts were met with no response, so she offered another weak smile before turning and retreating to her office. She threw herself into her work for the rest of the day, not stopping even for lunch in an effort to forget about the unsettling feeling in the back of her mind.

As soon as the clock hit five, Piper was out of her seat, bag in hand, and ready to leave. She left her office, locking the door as she went and headed home without stopping to make conversation with anyone.

Xxx

Going over her files from the week Alex sat back in her chair relaxed. Other than her usual students and some counseling about college choices her week had been pretty slow; and while she loved what she did, a slow week meant no dangerous and harmful situations had arisen and she was always thankful for that. Alex grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and headed down the hallway to Miss Nichols' room. Nicky Nichols had been Alex's best friend since college and she was grateful that they both ended up working at Litchfield High School and were able to continue that friendship. Nicky was a fireball, both in personality and appearance. Her fiery red, untamed hair fell freely around her shoulders, and though she stood only about 5'5 and was fairly shorter than Alex, she made up for with her explosive personality. Nicky had always been the one to come up with ideas and knew how to throw a raging party; granted she'd calmed down a little bit since graduating college and beginning her career, but she still knew how to have a good time.

"Hey, Vause! I'll be ready in just a minute, okay?" Nichols called from her desk, finishing grading a stack of tests. She threw the tests and gradebook in her bag, and walked over. "All set?" she asked.

Alex nodded. They were going to grab a quick dinner and attend the Homecoming football game after. Some of Alex's students were on the team and requested her attendance, as well as did the athletes in Nicky's senior classes.

Opting to walk, the pair decided to leave their bags in Alex's office and pick them up after the game ended, and made their way over to a diner a few blocks away. Sitting down Nicky started up the conversation, "So how's your girlfriend, Vause?" she teased Alex.

Alex let out an exasperated sigh. "Shut up, Nichols. I don't even really know the girl; we've spoken like twice, and we are barely even to the point of being friends much less girlfriends." She paused before continuing sarcastically with a wink, "She looks great though." Nicky laughed and the pair continued their meal in good spirits.

xxx

Piper silently cursed herself as she walked down the sidewalk later that night; she'd left her laptop at the office and needed it at home for the weekend. It didn't help the situation that autumn had completely set in and the streets were cold and dark by now, even though it was just approaching nine o'clock. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. In such a hurry to get away from Healy, who by the way didn't even do anything, and you left your stupid laptop. Stupid, Piper. GET A GRIP!_ she found herself thinking for the countless time this week. _All because of that old bar,_ she muttered as she passed the bar Healy had invited her to nights before.

Reaching the building, Piper climbed the stairs and let herself into her office, collecting her computer and heading back the way she came. Walking home she began to calm herself down and decided to appreciate the actually beautiful evening. Her thoughts drifted to Alex. They'd spent over an hour the previous day just talking, casual conversation, while Piper baked; and even that wasn't enough for Piper. She craved to know more about the alluring woman down the hall, with the intriguing, raspy voice and incredible figure.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the feeling of ease faded when she passed by the bar again, and even more as she neared her block. Piper couldn't seem to shake the sense of being watched, and could feel it on the back of her neck. _Calm down, you're just spooked because you passed by that old dump of bar. Stop overreacting, _Piper chided herself, but deep down she knew there was something astray. Walking up the steps to building, Piper walked to the stairway and jogged up wanting to return to the safety of her apartment. When she got to her door, she pulled out her keys to let herself in when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her skin crawled and she jumped, whirling around, to see none other than Healy. Frightened at first, Piper was a bit relieved that it was someone she knew.

Looking closer Piper could tell that her boss was beyond gone at this point, and had probably been drinking at the bar for hours. _Shit, the bar! Why would I walk by the bar Healy is known to frequent, instead of taking the other street?!_ Outwardly calm, Piper offered a friendly smile and asked Healy what he was doing here.

"Came huurr for youu," Healy slurred, "Don't look like you has no plans, Chapman." He moved closer, and Piper instinctively backed up a step.

"I was just coming in from dinner with some friends! Do you need me to call you a cab? I'd be happy to do so," Piper tried to remain upbeat so he wouldn't sense the fear rising in her throat.

"Noo, no. No cab. I'm here for youu," Healy began again. "I said you'd come around, but looks like I came to you first." He moved closer again, reaching for Piper's waist. She tried to deflect his hand, but he persisted. One hand on her hip, he moved the other towards her face. "See if you still like girls after this," he persisted, "No one turns down Sam Healy." He leaned in to kiss her and Piper turned her head, covering her face.

"Sam, stop. Look, you're not okay right now. Really, let me call you a cab, and we can forget that any of this-" she was interrupted by a hard hand to her cheek. Her flesh stung, and she cried out.

She tried again. "Mr. Healy, please, stop." His hand cracked across her face again, leaving a mark in its wake. "We won't be fogettin' about this Chapman, ohh no, no. This is a night you gonna remember forever. The night Sam Healy changed your life." He flashed a wicked smile and moved in closer. Pushed all the way against the door Piper had nowhere left to run so she pleaded again, the fear showing in her eyes.

"Mr. Healy, please you don't know what you're saying. Please. Please just stop," she whimpered, face stinging, trying to hold back her tears. Healy's grip tightened on her hip to the point where it was painful, and Piper whimpered again. He shoved his other hand roughly under her shirt and began to aggressively grope the skin beneath. Piper couldn't help it, the tears began to fall now, "Mr. Healy, please, please just leave me be; I'm sorry, please," she pleaded.

Healy's look only turned more sinister. He continued his attack on Piper's skin saying only, "That's it, I knew you's gonna be begging for me sooner or later. They always do." Piper pushed away his groping hands again, trying to put distance in between them. Enraged, Healy stopped his actions and grabbed both of her arms, squeezing hard enough to bruise and slammed her against the door. "Stop fighting, I know yous want this Chapman," he squeezed again. "Jus let it happen."

Out of ideas and losing strength Piper thought her last chance was to attract attention, surely someone was home and would hear her. She began to yell, "Someone, please, HELP-" but was again cut off, this time by one large hand over her mouth and the other tightened around her neck. She gasped for air, unable to get any, and silent sobs racked her body. _This is it,_ Piper thought, _why couldn't I just go for drinks? Stupid, stupid. _With one hand still around her neck, Healy moved the other away from her mouth and whispered closely into her ear, "Keep that mouth shut, or it's gonna be lots worse, hear me?" Piper didn't respond, before he hissed again, "I said, do you hear me?!" This time Piper nodded and another tear slide down her face as Healy roughly shoved a hand near her waistline and tightened his grip around her neck even further.

xxx

Walking up the steps to her building, Alex laughed along with Nicky reminiscing on the night they'd had. The game had been sincerely enjoyable for both women, who cheered as their students went on to win the game 21-7. Spirit was definitely not a short coming for the school, and it infected the women who were full of energy and excitement the whole way home. After grabbing their bags from Alex's office they made the decision for Nichols just to stay at Alex's for the night and order pizza to accompany a late night movie.

"Now when is the last time you can remember having that much fun sober?" Alex chuckled at her best friend who responded in laughter, "It seems we've gone soft Vause, but that was fun, huh? It's amazing what a little age will do to you."

Climbing up the stairs to Alex's floor, Nicky continued rambling on but was cut short when Alex stopped moving outside the doorway causing Nicky to run directly into her back. "What the-" Nicky started but shut up almost instantly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Alex screamed down the hall. "PIPER! WHAT THE FUCK!" _No, no, no, no! _she thought as she sprinted down the hall towards Piper and the man she didn't know, adrenaline pumping through her, Nicky close behind. The man stopped what he was doing and took off down the hall, stumbling the entire way. Alex considered chasing him, but all she could think of was Piper, and she saw the blonde girl's body slump to the floor. Rushing the rest of the way over to her, Alex kneeled beside Piper and pulled her close. "Oh my God, Piper. Are you okay?"

Piper grasped for the figure she felt next to her, looking up into a deep pool of emerald green as everything faded to black.

xxx

_A/N: Like I said, this is my first fanfic, so please review if you like it and want me to continue it! Also, let me know if you find any mistakes or anything throughout and I'll fix them. Thanks! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. No way, this is not good, not good, not good..." Nichols rambled pacing up and down the barren hallway.

"Not helping, Nichols," Alex barked, moving to scoop the unconscious blonde up into her arms. Gesturing to Piper's now forgotten and forlorn bag a few feet away, Alex spoke again, "See if you can find her keys; we need to get her out of this hallway and into her apartment." Shifting Piper's weight, Alex freed one of her own hands to dig around in her own bag for her cell phone, pulling it out and dialing 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"Hello, yes, I need to report an assault." She paused waiting for the operator to finish before rattling off the details of the apartment building's location, as Nicky finally found Piper's keys and opened up the door to her apartment. "Yes, that's correct, thank you so much." Alex deposited her phone into the pocket of her leather jacket before moving with the smaller girl and softly laying her down onto the couch. Kneeling beside, Alex took a minute to absorb the scene in front of her. Piper's tear-streaked cheek was already a fiery red color from the impact; her clothes disheveled, Alex knew what was underneath was probably even worse. She lowered her head to attempt to reign in her own emotions; her heart wrenching for this woman she barely knew, while at the same time filling her veins with an icy anger towards the bastard responsible.

Alex shifted her weight, turning to go find Nichols and see if the police had arrived yet, but was stopped by a faint murmuring and a delicate hand clutching at her shirt.

xxx

Piper's brain felt foggy as she struggled to open up her eyes; and all at once everything came back to her. The walk, the bar, the hallway. _Healy_. Fear surging through her system yet again, she opened her eyes looking around to see where she was. Blinking, she recognized her own apartment, and was slightly shocked to see her neighbor knelt next to her, head down, seemingly deep in thought.

It started to filter back to her then, Alex and the wild-haired woman she didn't know running down the hall towards her just as she'd become hopeless in her struggle, and Healy taking off in the opposite direction. Piper lost herself in thoughts of what could've happened if they hadn't shown up just then, but movement from the girl beside her brought her back to the present. As it looked like Alex was going to stand and possibly leave the room, Piper acted without thought, reaching out and clutching at the woman, letting a faint noise of protest escape her lips. Unsure of just about everything at the moment, all Piper knew was that she couldn't bear to be left alone right now and something about Alex made her feel safe.

Alex turned back towards Piper, holding onto the hand which now held her shirt in a vise-like grip with no intention of letting go. She could see the clouds of fear swirling in Piper's eyes while her own radiated sympathy laced with undertones of fury. Something about the protectiveness emitting from Alex's being sent Piper into yet another emotional spiral, beginning to cry again, tightening her grip on Alex even further.

Alex sat beside her on the couch and pulled the blonde gently into her lap, wrapping both arms around her, as Piper proceeded to bury her face in Alex's warm neck and began to sob even harder. "Oh, Pipes," Alex whispered, softly moving her hand to trace comforting circles along Piper's back. "What can I do?" she asked, desperate to provide any kind of relief for the despondent woman in her arms.

Piper held on to Alex harder attempting to stop her shaking form and whispered back, "Please don't leave." The simple statement made Alex's heart twist with emotion yet again, as she promised she wouldn't and pulled Piper even closer into her arms, rocking slightly side-to-side and soothing her with voice.

xxx

Unable to sit still, Nicky had been pacing the length of Piper's kitchen since they came in, waiting for the police to arrive. A sharp knock at the door drew her attention and she hurried over to answer.

"Excuse me, ma'am, there was a report on an incident at the location?" the officer inquired, looking at Nicky.

Not wasting any time Nicky stepped aside letting them in and confirming the officer's question. "Yes, yes. My friend Alex is in the other room with the girl now. We were coming up the stairs to go to Alex's apartment, which is just down the hall, when we saw a male of about six feet or so, he wearing jeans and a blue jacket, assaulting the young blonde woman, Piper. I don't live here, so I don't know either Piper or the man, or whether or not she knew him. Like I said, they're in the other room; Alex is trying to calm her down but she's not in a good place right now sir.. I don't know if she'd be ready to talk about it, but I can ask, or better yet I can tell them you've arrived?" Nicky finished and let out the breath she had been holding to get as much information out as quickly as possible.

Looking around the room, the officer turned back towards Nicky and nodded. "That would be great, please do. We really need to get the information first hand, but we certainly don't want to add any further stress to the situation."

"Thank you, officer.. uh?" Nicky paused, questioning.

"Bennett, and this is my partner, Morello," he gestured to the petite Italian woman beside him.

"Right. If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." Nicky turned on her heal and exited the kitchen, knocking on the door frame to the living room where Alex and Piper resided. "Alex?" she called softly entering the room and approaching the pair situated on the couch before continuing, hesitant to disrupt the soft, low tones she could hear coming from Alex. "Officers are here. They'd like to speak with Piper if she's able to.."

Alex looked up at her friend and silently nodded, before lowering her head back down towards Piper. "Pipes, there are some officers here to see you, if you're ready."

Piper sat up from Alex's embrace, and Nicky could see that although the young blonde was no longer crying, her eyes still shone from the recent spillage of tears and she was visibly shaken. Piper's eyes traveled warily from Nicky back to Alex, surveying the room before rising from the couch. She wrapped her arms around her own midsection in a make-shift hug and let out a shaky breath. Alex rose beside her, again locking eyes giving Piper an encouraging look as the trio started towards the kitchen.

Piper paused at the doorway, looking back towards Alex once more, reaching out for the older woman's hand, who reciprocated the gesture without hesitation, giving a reassuring squeeze as they came face to face with Officers Bennett and Morello.

Officer Bennett gestured towards the empty kitchen table, sliding into one of the chairs next to his partner, Piper sat across from them, Alex settling in beside her and Nicky on the far side of Alex.

"So, Piper, right? Can you tell me what happened here tonight?" Bennett asked in a kind voice. Piper took one more deep breath, tightened her grip on Alex's hand, and launched herself into the story of her week leading up until now.

xxxx

_A/N: Hey guys! First, thank you so much for those of you who read and reviewed! I know this chapter is rather short, I'm super swamped with homework tonight but I wanted to give those were interested a bit more! Please continue to review if you want more! I'm not a hundred percent sure where this storyline is going to end up yet, so if you have any suggestions feel free to leave it in the reviews or private message me!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: First thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read this! I'm amazed that anyone is even interested in what I write. Every follow, favorite, review, message seriously makes my day so thank you all! This is kind of a filler chapter, just some more interaction between them before whatever happens next, but I wanted to get something updated! _

xxx

About an hour after he and his partner had arrived at the scene, Bennett flipped the cover closed on his notepad, tapped his fingers on the top for a moment, pushed his chair back and rose from the table, reaching out to shake Piper's hand. "Thank you for all you could give us. I understand this is hard for you, but rest assured we're going to do everything we can to right this wrong."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Really." Piper managed a soft smile as the officers nodded and exited her apartment.

Piper rose now too, moving to the cupboard and wincing slightly as she stretched her body to reach a glass from the top shelf before filling it with cool water from the tap. Bringing the glass to her lips, she took a refreshing drink and stared off into space. Talking to officers Bennett and Morello, while at first proved quite difficult, had actually resulted in helping to relieve her shaky nerves; she was confident in their promise to do everything their resources would allow to work this mess out. Piper now realized how much worse her situation could be right at this very moment had Alex and Nicky not come to her rescue. Piper took another cool, refreshing drink and sighed. _Hell, I'm standing here in my kitchen with nothing to show for the evening's negative turn of events but a couple of scrapes and bruises; no serious damage, no breaks, nothing requiring a trip to the hospital. _Granted she was shaken emotionally, _but nothing more than I can handle_, she thought calming even more as time filled the space between her and the incident. Setting the now empty glass down on the countertop, Piper realized how incredibly fortunate she was to come out on the other side of this as well as she had. _Thanks to Alex._ She turned her gaze over to the dark haired woman still seated at the table, who had her arms crossed atop the table and had been silently observing the blonde by the sink, and locked eyes. They held this position, stares unwavering, saying nothing and letting minutes pass in silence.

Oddly, neither woman found anything uncomfortable or awkward about their mutual silence, and Piper found herself increasingly perplexed by Alex. How could someone she barely knew make her feel so safe, so protected, like nothing bad could ever happen as long as she stayed near?

Reluctantly breaking their trance-like state, Piper walked back towards the table unsure exactly how to proceed. Even though she was feeling exponentially more steady and composed than before, she really didn't want to be left alone tonight.

"I'm need to get out of these clothes and shower…" she trailed off hesitantly, attempting to find the right words to formulate her request for Alex. She exhaled continuing, "And if you wouldn't mind, I would really like it if you could still be here when I got done and, you know, stay with me tonight?" She broke eye contact, casting her eyes to the ground, slightly embarrassed at how needy she sounded.

Alex rose from her spot at the table, closed the distance between them, placing one hand on Piper's shoulder and the other under her chin, lifting her face back up to meet her own. "Of course I'll stay. I planned on it actually. There's not a chance in the world that I'd leave you alone after what you've been through." She left her hand stay on Piper's chin a moment longer before moving it to mirror the other on her opposite shoulder, pulling the younger girl in close, rubbing gentle circles along her back. "Go take a shower, I'll be right here when you get back." Alex pulled back and gave Piper a reassuring look, urging her to go on.

"Thanks, Alex. Really. Help yourself to whatever." Piper smiled at Alex, and looked over towards the brunette still sitting at the far side of the table. "You too, Nicky. What's mine is yours."

xxx

In the bathroom, Piper turned the shower on setting the temperature to hot. Standing before the full length mirror, she looked herself straight in the face. Her left cheek was still a bit swollen and burned a dark color in contrast to her pale skin. She grimaced as she shrugged off her sweater examining the discoloration on her upper arms. She honestly just wanted all proof of the evening to disappear so she could begin putting it all behind her. She stripped herself of her remaining clothing, noticing faint bruising along her hips. Turning away from the mirror she stepped into the steam of the shower and adjusted to the sting of the hot water, relishing the way it covered her.

Alone for the first time, the stress of the day again took its toll on her emotions and she let the final few tears within her fall, concealed by the water already streaming down her face.

Pulling herself back together, Piper vowed to herself to make this the last time she would shed a tear over the waste of human being Healy was. She turned the shower off and pulled her towel around her, padding to the bedroom where she slipped on flannel sleep pants and a t-shirt that fell just short of hiding the marks on her arms.

Exiting her bedroom, Piper found Alex fixing a bed on her couch, apparently having had found the extra sheets in the closet off the hallway.

"Oh..," Piper unintentionally let slip from her lips. Alex looked up at the sound, and noticed the glaring bruises on Piper's arms. Stomach tightening, Alex tried not to think about it how angry it made her and directed the conversation in a simpler direction.

"Hey. Nicky went back to stay at my place for the night." Gesturing to the sheets she continued, "I found these in the closet and figured I'd save you the trouble of having to help me make up a place to sleep. I hope that's alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine, thanks."

Striding over to the blonde, her hands again found their resting place on her shoulders. "If you need anything, I'll be right here all night, okay?" Piper nodded and pulled Alex into another hug relishing in the comfort she felt from such a simple embrace. She held her place there for a few minutes before pulling back, wishing Alex goodnight and heading back to her own bedroom.

Piper turned her bedside lamp on before switching off the overhead light, pulling back her covers, settling in and willing sleep to find her. After a few minutes, she turned over, repositioned, and tried again. Attempting this a few more times, she sat up frustrated, and looked at the clock. _3:00 am._

She switched her lamp on, climbed out of bed and headed towards the living room, already knowing there was only one solution to her restless night.

xxx

Alex was laying on the couch engrossed in re-reading _the Great Gatsby_ for the millionth time. It was one of her favorites; she loved the way the beautifully crafted words ran through her mind leaving vivid imagery in its wake. Hearing a sound from across the room, she looked up from her pages to see Piper standing in the doorway.

"Pipes?"

Alex set her book on the end table and stood, crossing the short distance to Piper.

"What's wrong?"

Piper shook her head and shrugged. "I just can't sleep; it's too quiet, too empty."

Neither spoke for a second, Piper's eyes found the floor yet again.

"Would you rather I slept in your room with you tonight?"

"Please?" Piper brought her eyes back up to the green ones that were watching her intently.

"Absolutely Pipes, whatever you need. Come on, let's go." Putting one hand on the small of her back, Alex led Piper back into the bedroom. Piper climbed in yet again, Alex sliding in after her. Alex pulled her glasses from her face, reaching to place them on the table and shut off the light. Pulling the comforter up to cover them, she moved in behind Piper, wrapping a protective arm around her waist bringing her close. Piper held the other woman's hand between her own, amazed yet again by how simply being near the woman brought her such a deep sense of peace. Relaxing into the perfectly fit figure behind her, exhaustion finally hit Piper and she quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

Content that sleep had finally found the worn-out girl before her, Alex moved the hair off of Piper's neck, replacing it with a gentle kiss, and falling into her own peaceful sleep.

xxx

Piper woke with a start, adrenaline racing through her system from the nightmare she'd been encompassed in. Taking a few deep breaths, she convinced herself it was nothing more than a dream, calmed her nerves, and began searching for the warmth of Alex beside her. Rolling over, she snuggled in closer, burying her face in Alex's neck. Comforted by the heat radiating from the still figure alongside her, all remaining fear left Piper, who soon slipped back into a welcoming sleep.

xxx

_A/N:_ _Like always, review if you enjoyed it, or if you didn't tell me what you didn't like; I'll do my best to use your feedback to shape the story as it goes! Thanks! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Alex stretched as she awoke late the next morning, reaching out for Piper, only to find the bed empty. Frowning, she sat up, pulled on her glasses and looked around. Climbing out of the queen sized bed, Alex padded into the kitchen where she found Piper busy at the stove making breakfast. _Technically lunch,_ Alex mused looking at the clock that read almost noon.

Piper looked over her shoulder sensing Alex's presence.

"Look who decided to get up today," she laughed, shooting a wink in Alex's direction.

"You know, you didn't need to get up and make us breakfast. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Alex, I told you, I thoroughly enjoy cooking. It's soothing, remember?" she asked eluding to the conversation the woman had just two nights ago, which now seemed a lifetime ago. "Besides, it's almost done. If you want you can get some plates out of that cupboard over there," she finished, pointing.

Alex did just so, grabbing two plates and silverware for each of them. Setting them down on the counter near Piper, Alex couldn't resist as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's midsection, leaning her head onto her shoulder.

"Sleep well?"

"I did, thank you." Piper laughed shifting her weight slightly back into Alex. She turned to the side to look at her, their faces only inches apart. They stayed this way, electricity filling the space between them, before Piper turned her attention back to the pan in front of her, flushing. Alex stayed where she was a moment longer, before letting go and backing away to lean against the counter.

Piper was in her element as she worked away at the finishing touches of the food in front of her, and Alex thoroughly enjoyed watching the scene before her. Pleased with her work, Piper dished up portions of pancakes, eggs and bacon to each plate and set them on the table.

Both women began to eat falling into casual conversation until Piper paused, cleared her throat and began, "So I was thinking that I would go down to the courthouse and at least file a restraining order against Mr. Healy. Would you be willing to come along?"

"That sounds like a fantastic plan. Of course I'll go." Alex nodded. She was incredibly happy to see how well Piper was dealing with the situation as a whole, and her heart swelled with an unusual sense of admiration and respect.

_Weird. _Alex thought. _I've dealt with difficult cases involving physical violence and abuse of students before, and although proud I've never felt exactly this way. _ _I'm proud of my neighbor for standing up for herself? _But even as she thought it Alex knew the woman in front of her was much more than just her neighbor.

xxx

Exiting the courthouse late in the afternoon, Piper was confident she had made the right decision coming down here. The restraining order couldn't be put into effect just yet as she had to wait for the final police report to submit to the courthouse, but she was glad she had at least gotten the ball rolling.

Feeling happier than she had in days and optimistic about her future, Piper turned to Alex.

"Wanna grab lunch?" she inquired, shading her eyes from the blinding sun with one hand and reaching the other out towards the equally blinding, gorgeous woman beside her. Lacing their fingers together, Alex nodded and they started down the block in a comfortable silence, their arms gently swaying between them.

xxx

Just after seven o'clock that evening Piper and Alex were climbing the stairs to their floor. Reaching their destination, Piper turned to face Alex.

"I really can't thank you enough for everything you've down for me the past 24 hours." Her eyes shone bright with sincerity and emotion.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay again tonight?" Alex questioned, silently hoping the blond would change her mind.

"I'm sure; I'll be fine."

"If you say so. But just in case," Alex motioned for Piper to hand over her phone and programmed her number in, sending herself a quick text so she would have Piper's as well. "Don't hesitate to call or text me, regardless of the time, got it?"

Piper nodded again, and Alex pulled her close hugging her once more. "I'm so proud of you, Pipes." Alex pulled back, brushing a barely there kiss over Piper's cheek where the make-up had started to fade showing an outline of her bruising, and turned down the hallway to her own apartment. Piper remained planted in place, her hand subconsciously rising to her cheek, watching the older girl make her way down the hall.

Letting herself in, Piper closed the door and leaned back against it, closing her eyes. _This doesn't make sense. _The thought of anyone touching her right now made her shudder, her hands fluttering to the bruises on her arms; except for Alex. She couldn't think of anything she wanted more at the moment then to feel Alex's hands running over her body, through her hair, and began to imagine what her own hand would feel like exploring Alex's every curve and entangling themselves in her beautiful, long, dark locks. Fire running through her veins, she shook her head as if it would help to expel the thoughts and became increasingly frustrated with herself. _Alex was a good person, helping me out when I needed it most and being a genuine friend, and I have to go and complicate things with my emotions, making everything seem sexual, and by thinking of impossible situations and what-ifs. _But somewhere deep inside her, Piper knew they were already more than friends.

xxx

Back in her own apartment Alex scolded herself. _Stupid. Inconsiderate. Selfish. _Sure the kiss was innocent enough, something even a friend may do regarding the circumstances, but guilt lined Alex's gut because she knew her actions had arisen on less innocent motivations. _The last thing she probably wants is someone all over her, especially a near stranger! _Alex already knew all of this but for some reason all she could think about was the way Piper looked in her sleep and how badly she wanted to feel the girl's lips beneath her own. _Fuck. _

Heading to her bedroom Alex grabbed her running shoes, laced them up and headed back out. She was going to need a good, exhausting run to keep herself from straying to the thoughts of exactly what she wanted to do with Piper.

xxx

Wrapping herself in her favorite blanket, Piper settled in on the couch flicking through channels. Nothing caught her attention, so she flipped the receiver off. As well as she was handling things in the daytime, she was still a bit unsettled to be left alone at night. Piper reached for her phone, and typed out a message, biting her bottom lip before she pressed send.

**Piper: Hey Alex..**

Piper's phone buzzed in reply almost immediately.

**Alex: Yeah, Pipes? **

Suddenly self-conscious and aware of how much Alex had already done for her, Piper changed her mind and typed back a quick reply.

**Piper: Nevermind, have a goodnight. **

She stared at the screen, wishing she had an actual excuse to talk to Alex, but not wanting to be a bother. She leaned over and put her face in the couch cushion, discourage and not wanting to think about how long the rest of the night would seem.

Piper remained in this position for another five minutes or so before she heard a knock at her door. Every muscle in her body tensed, and her eyes opened wide. Walking over to the door she looked through the peep hole, relieved and extremely confused to see Alex on the other side.

She swung the door open. "Jesus Alex, you almost gave me a heart attack. _What on earth_ are you doing?"

Alex shrugged, moving past Piper into the apartment before turning around. "I knew you wouldn't want to be alone but that you wouldn't come out and say it; you're too proud. So, I took the liberty of inviting myself over and I brought a movie and snacks." She held up a DVD copy of _Silver Linings Playbook_ in one hand, and a microwave package of popcorn and a bag of m&m's in the other. Without stopping for a reply Alex threw the bag of popcorn in the microwave and strolled out of the space into the living room.

Speechless, Piper remained motionless by the door taking it all in, before a vast smile made its way across her face. She felt so relieved at not having to be left alone for the night, but her stomach also fluttered nervously, like a million tiny butterflies were trapped inside. Hearing the microwave beep signaling the popcorn was done, she retrieved a big bowl and dumbed the contents of the bag inside, following Alex into the other room.

Alex had already put the movie in the DVD player, grabbed some blankets from the bedroom and was currently plopped down at the end of the couch occasionally popping one of the chocolate candies into her mouth, watching the previews while she waited for Piper. Piper shut off the overhead lights and wandered over to the couch, sitting down but leaving a few inches of space between them. She looked over and her eyes once again met the glimmering intensity of the emerald ones before her, sending sparks through the air separating them.

"I'm not sure how you always know exactly what to do, but you do. Thanks; for tonight and for everything," Piper said sincerely. Alex's face broke into a wide smile, but she didn't say anything, instead patting the material next to her inviting Piper to come closer, who obliged willingly. Alex threw an arm around the blonde's shoulder then, and Piper settled into the crook of Alex's arm, popcorn bowl in her lap. The next moment she turned the bag of candies in her hand upside down spilling the contents into the popcorn.

Grinning at Piper's incredulous expression she insisted, "It's the best this way, trust me! Just try it." At those words Piper blinked; Piper trusted Alex more than anyone in the world at this point, and realized she would do anything the raven-haired beauty asked.

"If you say so," she grinned back, trying some for herself before giggling and agreeing, settling back into Alex once more, as a comfortable silence fell over the pair.

As the ending credits rolled across the screen, Alex looked at the scene before her. At some point during the movie the empty bowl had been discarded onto the floor and Piper now stretched out along the length of the couch using Alex's lap as a pillow, deep in sleep. The slumbering figure looked so peaceful as her chest rose and fell with each steady breath. Alex skimmed her fingertips lightly across the bare skin of Piper's arms, trying to ignore the skin where her t-shirt had ridden up exposing the purple marks around her hips. Doing her best not to disturb Piper, Alex slid out from underneath her head and stood, scooping her into her arms and carrying her into the bedroom, gently placing her in the center of the bed and covering her with the blankets. Piper stirred slightly and rolled over, but didn't wake up.

Alex left the room and went back to the living room to clean up. She knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep right now anyway, her mind racing with thoughts of Piper. _What happens when she doesn't need me here anymore? I can't just let go and pretend like nothing happened, like there's nothing between us._ She sighed, grabbed the bowl and took it to the kitchen set in the sink and grabbed a glass of water desperate to defuse the fire smoldering her insides. The cool liquid running down her throat expelled her worries momentarily. She put the empty glass by the bowl, shut off the light and made her way back to the bedroom, sliding in behind Piper exactly as she had done the night prior. _It's strange how normal this seems_, _like a routine I've been doing all my life. _ She again wondered how she was supposed to go back to sleeping alone when Piper no longer desired or required her company. Wrapping her arm around her waist, Alex placed another gentle kiss on Piper's neck and the let the steady rhythm of Piper's breathing lull her into her own rest, murmuring before sleep overtook her.

"Goodnight, Pipes."

Xxx

The next morning Piper woke before Alex, and quietly left the bedroom careful not to disrupt her. She switched on her Keurig to make a cup of coffee and curled up on the couch grabbing Alex's discarded book from where she'd left it nights earlier, and began to read.

Sometime later her attention was pulled from the beautiful text lining the pages by the sound of her cellphone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Piper, this is Officer Bennett. I'm calling with updates regarding your case."

"Oh, okay. What can you tell me?"

"When we arrived at Healy's apartment after we left yours on Friday night we found him, belligerently drunk and aggravated. He took a swing at me when we approached the subject of what occurred earlier that night, so we brought him in for that. Unfortunately, he has not confessed to his actions in the hallway and even though you know it was him, we have no substantial proof or physical evidence. In a case like this it is best to report the incident, as you did, and file a restraining order."

"Yes, I've started that process, too," she interjected.

"That's very good. I'll have a copy of this police report sent to the office to wrap up those documents then. Also, I took the liberty of emailing a copy of the report to the owner of the magazine in where you both work, so he could be aware of the situation. If you so choose, you can press charges against Sam Healy and take the situation to court. It would be a long process but if it ended in your favor, it could result in jail time. Other than that, as hard as it is to accept, there's nothing else we can do."

Piper didn't respond, processing the words of the officer.

"No, no; I don't want to press charges. I honestly just want to put this all behind me and move forward. Thank you for taking the time to call me and fill me in, and also for sending the report to our boss. I'm really not sure what to do on that front, but I'll figure something out. Anyways, thank you again for all you've done."

"Don't worry about it, Piper, just doing my job. Just in case something is to come up again I'm going to give you my personal number so you call me directly, along with 911, okay? I don't think anything will, but it's better to be prepared." Piper scribbled down the detective's number, thanked him again, and hung up.

_Not what I'd hoped, but I can live with it. As long as I don't have to see Healy again, I'm golden. _

_SHIT. Work. What am I gonna do about work? I can't go back to being employed under him, but I was just beginning to establish a name for myself in the company._

Piper stood, collected her laptop from her bag and sat down at the table, figuring she should at least see what she would need to catch up on if she returned to the office this week.

Shocked by what she found in her inbox, Piper read the email three times over in an attempt to take in what the words before her said.

xxx

Again waking to an empty bed, Alex slipped her glasses onto her face and ran her fingers through her bedhead in an attempt to calm the tangles caused from sleeping with it loose.

She found Piper sitting at the table staring at her computer in front of her, a look of pure joy plastered across her face.

Curious, Alex inquired, "What's going on, Pipes?"

"Oh, Alex! The best news!" Piper leaped up from her seat. "The head guy at the magazine, Mr. Caputo emailed me this morning. Officer Bennett sent him a copy of the police report, and Caputo is in complete support of me. See look, she pointed and read from the email, '_Mr. Healy has always had a temper when it comes to not getting his way, and I'm very sorry to hear that it's now affected you. You should know that you have my, and the company's, full support; feel free to take as many days as you need and you will be welcomed back into the office when you are up to it. Not to worry, Mr. Healy as of current, is no longer employed by Travel Magazine. Best wishes, Mr. Caputo.' _ Alex, I get to keep my job! I don't have to start over again. Oh this is wonderful news," she squealed, her eyes shining brighter than Alex had ever witnessed.

"That's excellent, Piper! I'm so happy for you," she quickly traveled to her and pulled close, genuinely happy. The subsequent motion of Piper's bouncing around combined with Alex's embrace threw her off balance, and Alex grabbed Piper's waist to steady her, cerulean eyes locking with her own.

Piper felt the air around her thicken as her skin tingled beneath Alex's touch. Before she could think it through she found herself acting on her thoughts of the previous days, bringing her hand up to the back of Alex's neck and pulling her in close. When their lips finally crashed for the first time, it was an urgent, needy kiss; teeth clashing, both woman yearned for more. Alex groaned, backed Piper into the counter and lifted her off the ground, setting her atop the surface. Piper wrapped her long legs around Alex's midsection pulling her impossibly closer, raking one hand through her dark black locks, the other still guiding on the nape of Alex's neck. Piper let out a soft moan as she felt Alex's tongue dart across her bottom lip, opening up her own mouth and deepening the kiss. Alex moved her hands from Piper's waist to the hemline of her t-shirt, gently tugging, before sliding her hands underneath and resting them against the smooth, hot skin of Piper's abdomen. They continued their assault on each other's lips, kissing, caressing, exploring until Alex had to pull back for air, resting her forehead against Piper's shoulder.

_Oh my God. _Instantly realizing what she'd just done, Piper flushed a deep shade of red. "Alex, I'm so sorry.. I don't know what-" Her words were cut off by an involuntary gasp at the feeling of open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

"Don't. You. Dare. Apologize." Alex let out between kisses, traveling down Piper's neck to her collarbone. Looking up from beneath her long lashes, her eyes met Piper's and she noticed the ashamed expression covering the younger woman's face. Standing up, Alex removed her hands from beneath Piper's shirt and placed them on either side of Piper's legs on the counter, now slightly embarrassed herself. _Fuck, that's not the expression you wanted to see on someone's face seconds after kissing them._

"Look, Pipes, to be completely honest, I'm glad you did that. _So_ glad. But if you regret it now, or want me to go, just tell me.."

Piper's face snapped up. _Leave? No way in hell. _Hearing those words from Alex lifted her spirits, insanely grateful that she wasn't the only one affected by the electricity filling the room around them. "Of course I don't want you to leave. I mean, I basically just threw myself at you and I just got worried that you - didn't want it too, and I'd scared you off. I want, I need, you to stay. Please don't leave. "

Alex's heart soared at the words spilling over the blonde's lips, pulse quickening and eyes darkening mischievously. Splaying her fingers across bare skin, Alex slid her hands up Piper's legs to her upper thighs pulling the muscular legs tighter around her. "Not a chance," she breathed huskily, connecting their lips once more.

xxx

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; let me know your thoughts, literally all feedback is welcome! I am so grateful for every single one of you who haven taken the time to read and review this, so please continue to do so! Love you all._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I am speechless by the response I am getting from this; literally can't even grasp that people are entertained by an idea that randomly popped into my head one night. Beyond thankful for everyone of you who takes the time to review or message me!_

_I was hoping to have more written tonight, but I had a little too much fun celebrating my birthday week last night so my motivation to do anything was pretty low this morning. ;) Anyways, enjoy!_

xxx

Piper jerked away suddenly as Alex's hands hit one of the tender spots on her hip, sending a resonating flashback through her mind. Without thinking, Piper moved her hands to Alex's shoulders and pushed the woman away from her, needing space to breathe. Alex's eyes widened in horror as she took her hands off of Piper and held them in the air scared to touch her in fear of causing more pain.

"Shit, oh my God Piper, I'm so _so_ sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Jesus, I'm so fucking stupid and selfish, I just-"

"Shh." Piper cut her off, eyes still closed, gripping the counter beside her. "Just give me a second." She took a deep breath, exhaled, and finally opened her eyes meeting those in front of her. Alex's eyes were wide, flashing concern and glazed over with guilt. Piper brought one hand up beneath Alex's chin, and delicately traced her cheek with the pad of her thumb. "Don't be sorry, Alex. Everything you were doing, I wanted. I don't understand why, but it was like all of sudden I was right back there in that hallway again and I could feel his hands." She shuddered. "Look. I've never felt this way about anyone before Alex, I mean that. You bring out a side of me that I didn't even know I had, make me crave things I didn't know I wanted. As much as I want this to happen right now, and believe me you have _no_ idea, I just… can't yet." She untangled her legs from Alex's waist and let them dangle from the counter, encircling her arms around the now bare midsection and pulling the dark-haired woman back to her. She laid her head to rest on the strong shoulder in front of her as a silent tear slipped down her face, whispering into Alex's neck, "I promise, it's not you, it's me."

Alex felt like a knife had stabbed through her heart. "Oh, Pipes, nothing about this is your fault, and it absolutely kills me for you to think it is." She moved her hands to wrap around Piper's upper body, holding her securely against her own, as if her arms could shield away any hurt that Piper might feel. "You're going to get through this, okay? And I promise you, I will be right beside you every single step of the way. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. If you just need to talk, fine; if you want to cuddle on the couch with Chinese food and movies, great; whatever it is, I'm not walking away. And if and when you're ready, and you want to move forward with whatever we have between us, I will still be here. I won't leave you Piper Chapman."

Piper was crying harder now. "It's so unfair."

"Shhh, I know it is baby, I know." Alex began rocking Piper gently in her arms and massaging soothing circles across her back.

"He hurt me, Al, and it's like I can't escape it. Every time I think I'm getting past it, there it is again, like he's chasing me and I can't get away. And now it's ruining things with you. Why do I have to deal with this while he gets off scot-free? It's just so fucking unfair." She buried her face further into Alex's neck, craving the sense of safety the other woman provided her.

"First, you aren't ruining anything with me Piper, I'm not going anywhere. And second, he won't get away with this, Pipes. You have both Bennett and Morello on your side; Healy won't get past them, alright? Mr. Caputo has your back at work, you filed the restraining order - and even were all of that to fail, he'd have to get through me, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let that happen. You're safe now, Piper."

"Yeah, but since I'm not pressing charges he doesn't have to serve time, and he knows where I live, and you can't always be here. What if he comes back, or what if he does this to another girl?" Piper's voice rose to a level of panic, her breaths short and shallow.

"Piper, breathe! Ready, in," she paused waiting for Piper to comply, "and out." They repeated this process several times until Piper had finally calmed down a bit. Alex pulled her glasses from her thick hair and placed them back over her fiery green eyes before beginning in a very serious tone, "Now, what do you mean, '_Since you're not pressing charges?'_"

"Officer Bennett called this morning and told me that Healy won't confess to it, so unless I press charges the whole ordeal will end with the police report. I don't know, I… I want to put this whole thing behind me, Alex, you know that; and I feel by pressing charges I would be giving him too much of my time, time that he doesn't deserve. Reliving that night over in court isn't going to solve any problems, so why not just let it go..?" she trailed off, intimated by the intense stare she was receiving from the woman beside her.

Alex unwrapped her arms from around Piper and pushed off the counter, pacing the length of the kitchen in an attempt to get her temper under control. Finally she turned back towards Piper, a storm blazing behind the now darkened green color of her irises. "_Let it go?!" _she asked incredulously, in a volume she knew was louder than necessary, but she couldn't help herself. "Let it go?! He fucking hurt you Piper. He put his hands on you, assaulted you, and left his mark all over your skin and you want to _let it go?! _ I don't get it." She turned on her heel and walked towards the table, slamming one hand down on the surface with a resounding crack, and raising the other to her forehead in an attempt to cool down. _Breathe, Alex, breathe. Calm the fuck down. You can't yell at her, she needs you to be on her side. _ Her thoughts coming back under her control, Alex took a deep breath and turned back towards Piper speaking quietly, voice thick with emotion. "Pipes, if you let him get away with this it'll haunt you for much longer than if we could just deal with it upfront. Is it that you think he won't be found guilty? Nicky and I both witnessed what was doing to you, there is photo evidence of the bruises on your body, he has a history of a bad temperament; he has no case."

She walked back over to Piper, taking her hands within her own. "If you don't want to do it for yourself, think about what you said earlier; what if by you letting it go he hurts another girl in the same way he hurt you, or even worse? Think about that girl." She moved her right hand up to swipe a stray tear from Piper's face. "Ultimately Piper, it's your decision, but I'm only saying all of this because I care about you and I can't stand to see you hurt again. Please, _please_, just consider it." She put both hands on either side of Piper's face and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, pausing for a second longer than she'd intended to.

"I need to go for a run, I'll be back soon. Be safe and call me if you need me." With that she turned and strode out of the apartment, leaving a stunned Piper still atop the counter.

xxx

Alex's lungs burned as her feet pounded the pavement. She didn't know how long she'd been gone but she knew she'd pushed herself to go harder and farther than she'd gone in as long as she could remember. The high mile count had helped her to work through the tangled web that was her mind. Although she still supported everything she had voiced earlier one hundred percent, she desperately wished she would have gone about the situation differently. From this point out Alex vowed she'd act as a friend to Piper first, support whatever decisions she made and offering advice or an open ear whenever requested. It was Piper's life after all, and Alex had no business ordering her around like an over-protective mother.

Anxious to get back to Piper she ran the rest of the way to their building, never breaking her stride as she jogged up the stairs to shower.

xxx

Letting herself into Piper's apartment, Alex called out "Hey, Pipes, I'm back. Can we talk? I'm sorry about-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Piper, blanket wrapped around her, head in her hands in front of her computer at the table. Alex walked towards her and took the adjacent seat, laying one hand on her arm. "What's wrong?"

Without saying a word, Piper lifted her head slightly flashing disheartened, cloudy grey-blue eyes and rotated the open laptop so the moniter was facing Alex. Her eyes skimmed over the screen reading the open email, grabbing Piper's hands and interlocking their fingers as she read.

**To: ****pchapman **

**From: ****shealy **

**Subject: We Need To Talk**

**Piper.**

**I think we need to meet up, we have some outstanding issues to discuss. Meet me at Joe's bar tomorrow at 7 o'clock, or I'll come by your place. Let me know which. Looking forward to our meeting.**

**Sam**

"Fucking hell." Alex breathed, unsettled by the underlying tone of the email.

Piper wrapped the blanket tighter around her thin frame, standing and crawling shakily into Alex's lap, burying her face in the warm skin of her neck once more. "Please don't say I told you so," she whispered.

Alex ran her fingers through Piper's long blonde waves, down her back, and up again in an attempt to sooth the distraught girl in her arms. "What can I do?"

"Can we call Officer Bennett?.. I think I want to press charges."

"Of course we can baby, but first, I have an idea," her emerald eyes gleamed a bit devilishly.

Alex hastily shared her plans with Piper, who hesitant at first, reluctantly agreed. Reaching her arms around either side of Piper, Alex typed out a response to the email and hit send.

**To: ****shealy **

**From: ****pchapman **

**Subject: 7 O'Clock**

**Sam.**

**I'll be at Joe's at seven, have a table waiting and don't be late. Can't wait to talk.**

**Piper.**

Closing the lid, she smirked. Healy would be in for quite a treat this time tomorrow.

"Now," she said, turning her attention back to Piper brushing her lips lightly over her temple and pushing the hair off of her face, "what do you want from China Garden?" She reached for her phone and dialed the number for delivery.

xxx

_Michael Oher was a freshman All-American in his first season and, with help from Miss Sue, made the Dean's List. Collins followed in her Mom's footsteps and became a cheerleader at Ole Miss. Sean and Leigh Anne still live in Memphis. SJ received everything he was promised._

A wide smile slid across Alex's face as she listened to the final words of her favorite feel good move, _The Blind Side_. She glanced down at Piper who was on the couch beside her nestled in the crook of her right arm. Piper looked preoccupied and bit her lip nervously.

"Everything okay, Kid?"

Taking Alex by shock, Piper nimbly whipped her body around, straddling the older woman. She pulled at the hem of her own shirt, ripping it over her head hastily and tossing it to the floor behind her. Piper grabbed Alex's thin, pale wrists and guided the strong hands to rest on her breasts, separated only by the thin fabric of her black lacy bra. She crashed their lips together, desperate to lose herself in the heat, sliding her own hands up Alex's silky abdomen and resting her fingers at the underside of her bra. When Piper bit down on Alex's bottom lip, the raven-haired woman let out an involuntary moan of pain mixed with pleasure and Piper took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside, exploring every surface.

"Piper.." Alex pulled back, hesitant. Piper didn't stop, instead moving her mouth to Alex's neck, nipping and biting, covering the resulting sting with hot open-mouthed kisses, before reaching her pulse point and sucking gently. Alex's breath sped up involuntarily. "Piper," she groaned again when the blonde's long fingers reached for the snap of her jeans.

"Alex, just fuck me," she pleaded, letting a single tear escape down her porcelain skin. "_Please_," she begged again.

Alex gripped Piper around the waist, gently lifting her off of her lap and setting her back on the empty space on the couch.

"Piper, I can't fuck away your pain." Piper stayed silent not bothering to lift her eyes from the ground. "Look at me." She reluctantly complied, revealing an expression mixed of equal parts shame and lust. "You know how much I want you; you're witty, creative, adorable and hands-down the sexiest woman I've ever seen, how could I not. But we both know we'd regret this in the morning. Our first time can wait, until this is all in the past, and it will be wonderful and special, just like you. Okay?" Piper ducked her head again, nodding, embarrassed and wrapped her arms around herself to cover her bare abdomen.

Alex reached over and pulled her into a warm embrace, kissing the top of her head. "But until then, nothing would make me happier than the privilege of getting to hold you, comfort you, kiss you," she finished, aware of how emotional she sounded, but not giving a damn. In that moment, Piper was all that mattered.

They stayed silent then, content to just be held and hold in return. Piper finally broke their trance-like state, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Does this mean you can be my… girlfriend?"

Alex grinned, "Do you want me to be?"

Piper nodded her head enthusiastically, giggling.

"Then I guess it does," Alex replied, both women breaking out in laughter. "Come on," Alex stood, lifting Piper along, who locked her legs around Alex's middle, "it's getting late, time to call it a night."

Crawling into bed, the two women faced each other, Piper leaning in to place a tender, loving kiss across Alex's lips. Breaking apart, she snuggled into Alex's chest and smiled then, thankful beyond measure for the incredible woman who had entered her life at the exact right moment in time.

xxx

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. As always let me know your thoughts, good or bad! Thank you all, and much love from me to you. :) _


	7. Chapter 7

Piper groaned groggily as she stretched the sleep out of her limbs the following morning, frowning when she rustled a piece of paper on the pillow next to her. Rolling over to her stomach, she propped herself up on her elbows and began to read;

_Pipes-_

_Hope you slept well __J__The weekend has officially come to end which means I had to go back to work this morning; I was going to wake you to say goodbye before I left, but you just looked so damn serene I couldn't bring myself to do it. Have a wonderful day, baby, call me if you need anything and don't forget about our plans for tonight._

_xoxo, Alex_

Piper smiled, almost child-like, and buried her face in Alex's pillow, inhaling her distinct scent of warm vanilla. She couldn't wrap her brain around how her girlfriend could send her emotions soaring with the simplest of actions. With that thought, Piper grinned even wider.

"Girlfriend." She loved the way the word felt rolling off her tongue, and repeated it once more. "_My_ girlfriend," she hugged the pillow tighter before standing up and playfully scolded herself. "Jesus, Piper, could you sound any more like a crushing schoolgirl?" Regardless, Piper was happier than she'd been in a very long time, and she practically floated across the room, spinning and swaying around in her pajamas.

Piper moved to the kitchen, fetched a cup of coffee and her work bag, and brought herself down from her Alex-induced high. After all, she was planning on returning to work tomorrow and she wanted to be prepared and respected, meaning she'd have to get all of her ducks in a row today.

xxx

Sitting at her vast desk, Alex looked over her small stack of paperwork, immensely grateful that not many of the teenagers found themselves in need of her assistance on this particular afternoon. Her mind was otherwise occupied to say the least. She glanced at the clock on the wall above the door which read 2 o'clock; _5 more hours. _ 5 more hours until she'd be face to face with the asshole who'd touched Piper – _her_ Piper. Just the thought made her blood boil, and she anxiously anticipated seeing the look on his face when she was through.

xxx

Piper sat cross-legged on Alex's bed and watched silently as her girlfriend rifled through her closet.

It was about an hour and a half until she was supposed to be at Joe's and Alex was searching for an outfit that would perfectly combine both intimidation and allure. Finally finding one she was sure would work, she pulled it off the hanger and tossed it on the chair, stripping out of her dark jeans and t-shirt. She pulled the dress over her head, smoothed the fabric along her skin, glancing in the mirror before returning to her closet, knowing immediately how to complete the ensemble. She shrugged on her favorite black leather jacket, slipped her feet into the tallest black pumps she owned. Turning to Piper, she cocked her head to the side, black curls falling over her shoulders, and grinned, "What do you think?"

Piper could swear her chin hit the floor, and she felt a familiar heat pool in her stomach. She raked her eyes over Alex's figure taking in every inch of the dripping sex appeal before her; the red dress was a skintight number falling just above the knee with a low v-cut neckline leaving little to imagination, and it flawlessly hugged every voluptuous, delicious curve of Alex's body. The black leather jacket gave a slightly edgy feel and the six-inch pumps raised her girlfriend to well over six feet tall, making her silky legs appear never-ending. She understood Alex had valid reasons for wanting to wait to make sure they moved forward for the right reasons, and even agreed with her, but if she kept dressing like that Piper knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"I think," she replied raggedly, walking to her, and pulling her close by the front of her jacket, "that maybe we should just call Bennett now, and forget the whole thing off and you can stay here with me." Her mouth found Alex's neck and she started her running her lips up and down, planting hot kisses in her wake.

Alex laughed. "I'm serious, Pipes, this is important."

Looking up at her with hooded eyes under her dark lashes Piper continued, "I know, Al, but _damn._" She reluctantly removed her lips from Alex' inviting skin. "I think that he's going to be so turned on and scared shitless, that he won't know what hit him. It's perfect." She smiled up at Alex, who leaned down and kissed her gently.

Pulling back Alex checked the time of the silver-faced watch adorning her wrist. "We'd better get going; Nicky is going to be to your place any time now." She took Piper's hand and the duo let themselves out of one apartment and started down the hallway to the other.

The plan was for Nicky to spend the evening at Piper's apartment while Alex went to meet Healy. When Alex had finished she would call Nicky who would in turn pass the news on to Piper, who would then call Bennett and tell him that she'd changed her mind about pressing charges. It was relatively simple and uncomplicated, but that didn't stop a nervous feeling from wracking Piper's insides. _What if something goes awry at Joe's? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I caused more harm to anyone, __**especially**__ Alex. _She glanced at her girlfriend then, having to crane her neck slightly to take it all in. She decided Alex looked intimidating enough to halt any action on his part, but even if he did, stupidly, decide to attempt something Alex could definitely hold her own.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked, feeling the blonde's eyes on her.

"Just this sexy, badass, wonderful, kind-hearted, insanely gorgeous woman I know."

"You shouldn't talk about other women to your girlfriend, Pipes." She winked.

"Ha. Ha," She landed a playful slap against Alex's upper arm, making them both laugh as Alex snaked an arm around Piper's waist. Arriving at Piper's apartment, Piper moved to unlock the door just as Nicky entered the hall the stairway.

"Looking good, Vause. You ready?"

Nicky's comment brought Alex back to the reality of the situation. She wasn't going out to have fun, she had a mission to accomplish and that was that. Her expression turned serious as she looked down at Piper, calling over her shoulder, "Sure thing, Nichols."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go on inside, and give you two a minute. See you later, Al, and for the love of God please use your head and don't get yourself into any trouble." Alex's crazy-haired best friend went into the apartment leaving the two of them alone in the hallway once more. Piper stretched onto her tiptoes in order to close the distance in height that Alex's pumps had made even larger. Placing both hands on either side of Alex's face, Piper kissed her, slowly and sincerely.

"Please be safe, Al." Alex wrapped her arms around Piper once more, placing a tender kiss on the top of the blonde's head.

"Don't worry kid, I'll be fine. Promise." Piper didn't move from Alex's embrace for a few minutes, until Alex nudged her gently. "Pipes, I've got to be going if I don't want to be late."

"I know, I know." Piper let go, and Alex turned towards the stairway. "Knock him dead, Al!" she called after her.

Alex laughed heartily and glanced over her shoulder, "Pun intended?" Piper just shook her head and grinned at Alex's ability to make light out of any situation. Letting herself into the apartment, Piper hollered for Nicky, searching for a distraction for the time Alex was gone.

xxx

Alex climbed out of her cab at exactly seven o'clock, paid the fare and entered the bar, scanning the room with her gleaming eyes. Her heart was racing. _This is it_, she thought, _now or never._ Her gaze found the familiar looking male, seated at a high top in the far corner of the room, seemingly already half in the bottle. Alex shook her head. _Of-fucking-course the loser is already trashed. _ She strode purposefully to his table and slid into the seat across from him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Healy growled.

"The name's Alex," she extended her hand out to reach his, earning no response. Withdrawing her arm, she shrugged, "Well, if that's how you want it to be."

"I'm meeting someone for a date, so if you could kindly fuck off, that'd be great," Healy snarled in return.

She scoffed, "See that's the thing. I'm here on account of Piper, and I would hardly call this a 'date.'" She could see the angry bubbling up in Healy's eyes, and she shot it right back from her own. "Now that that's been established let's get down to the real reason I'm here shall we? When you leave tonight, you're going to remove Piper's name out of your mind – you won't call her, you won't email her, you won't even think about her, are we clear?" Her voice was strong and steady, shooting daggers at the man across the table.

"Like I said before, _who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?_" His temper was rising, and Alex knew now was her chance to really get to him.

"You see, Sam, I don't really like it when pervy men with weird lesbian obsessions try to hit on my girlfriend." She flashed her signature smirk, eyes blazing.

Healy slammed his fists against the table, obviously enraged, but Alex didn't even blink. "You've got to be shitting me. That _bitch _sent her fucking dyke of girlfriend over here to threaten me?! No fucking way. I've never been so insulted in my life! Oh, when I see Piper again she's gonna hear about this, mark my words." Alex waited for him to stop his rant, uncrossed her legs, and stood to her full height. She walked to the other side of the table and stood very close to Healy, towering over him in her heels. Internally she was livid but she stayed composed on the outside. _You can't touch him unless you want to be arrested too,_ she reminded herself.

"Piper won't hear anything from you, because she no longer exists to you, remember? And I don't seem to recall threatening you, but if that's what you want, no problem." Her voice remained deep and steady, not wavering even for a second. She moved even closer, pleased as the man seemed visibly intimidated, continuing, "Don't ever call _my_ girlfriend a bitch again, or I promise you, you will regret it." She leaned down towards Healy further, letting her hot breath hit his face, and whispered a final word of warning. "And if you ever try to lay so much as a finger on a single hair on her head again, it'll be the last fucking thing you do with your sorry excuse of a life." She stood back up, extended her hand once again, and not giving Healy an option grabbed his and shook it. "Glad we have an understanding." With that she flipped her curls over her shoulder, turned and strode out of the bar never giving Healy the satisfaction of a glance back.

When the cool night air hit her face, Alex let out a sigh of relief, pleased with herself for getting the point across without resorting to anything physical. She pulled out her phone and dialed her best friend. "Hey, Nicky, it's me. Give Piper the go ahead to call Bennett and tell her I'll be home soon."

xxx

_A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; you guys seriously don't understand how much that means to me. I'm really unsure of how I feel about this chapter, so I would love to hear your opinions! xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Okay, this chapter is super short but from the feedback I was getting it seemed like many of you wished the last chapter had more 'action' and I thought this might do just that! *Note: I posted chapter 7 late last night so make sure to go back to and read that first if you haven't already.*_

xxx

"Seriously, thanks Nichols, for being there for me and Pipes," Alex said hugging her best friend later that night.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," she grinned back. "But I'd better be getting home now, I still have some papers to grade before I can call it a night. Bye, Piper!" she hollered to the next room, "See ya, Vause." With that she turned and left, and Alex locked the door behind her. She went to the bathroom where she quickly changed into her pajamas and washed her face before joining Piper in the living room. She sat down on the couch opposite her girlfriend and folded her legs in the space between them.

"Tell me again what you said, I want to know all the details!" Piper looked at Alex expectantly, waiting for her to retell the night's events again.

"Okay, so I walked up to his table and sat down without saying anything, and he-" she was cut off by the sound of a knock at the apartment door.

"Oh, shoot, I bet Nicky forgot her bag or something. I'll get it!" Piper hopped up and walked quickly to the kitchen not wanting to make Nicky wait out in the hallway while she looked for her bag. She flipped the lock on the door and swung it open, "Hey, Ni-" Her eyes widened and her muscles tensed; standing on the opposite side of the now open doorway was in fact not Nicky, but Sam Healy. He was clearly wasted, no doubt having used copious amounts of alcohol to fuel his anger and confidence after his run in with Alex. She froze, unable to speak, and instead tried to close the door back up, but was stopped by his foot.

"Piper, we needa talk, come on," he slurred stepping farther in the door, grabbing for Piper's arm. She tried, unsuccessfully, to remove herself from his grip and began panicking.

In the other room, Alex was confused as to why she hadn't yet heard her friend's boisterous, booming voice and stood to go check it out. She heard Piper then;

"Alex.." Piper yelled, causing Healy to tighten his grip further and yank the blonde towards him.

Entering the kitchen Alex stopped dead in her tracks at the sight. "Take. Your. Hand. Off. Of. Her," she hissed. Piper looked over her shoulder, eyes filled with terror, pleading for help.

"You! You stay out of this you damn whore, this got nothing to do with you, juss' me and Piper here." At that he attempted to pull Piper behind him, but in his inebriated state he lost his balance just enough for Piper to slip away while he attempted to regain his footing. Piper darted across the room to get as far away from Healy as she could, and Alex stepped protectively in front of her.

Without breaking her stare from Healy, Alex said to Piper, "Piper, get the phone and get Officer Bennett on his way over here _now._" She took a step towards Healy, seething.

"Not until I talk to Piper," Healy took another step into the apartment, as if to attempt going around Alex. "You don't understa-" Healy never got to finish his statement as Alex's right fist connected with his face, sending him stumbling backwards.

"No I understand perfectly. I _understand_ that I told you if you so much as touched her again, you'd regret it. I don't lie, Sam." She swung again, connecting with his jaw. Healy came at Alex then swinging for her face; Alex side-stepped but not quite far enough, as she felt his fist meet her lower cheek. It wasn't a great hit, but it stung and threw her off for a half second.

"Alex!" Piper screamed, still on the line with Bennett, urging him to hurry.

"Piper, I swear to God, stay back." Alex swung again, this time an uppercut to Healy's gut, leaving him winded. Alex was in a full-fledged fit of rage at this point, unable to stop herself she tuned out everything except for her anger towards Healy. She let her fists rain down on him repeatedly, fuming as she did. "You. No. Good. _Bastard_." Alex felt someone tugging at her from behind, and broke her focus for a split-second.

"Al, stop! You have to stop!" She turned and saw Piper's tear streaked face begging her to cease. Alex looked back at Healy and realized she had done more than enough to subdue the threat of immediate danger. His nose was broken and bloody, and his left eye was already beginning to swell. With the pause from Alex's fists, he rolled over and groaned, nursing his wounds; too intoxicated and injured to even attempt getting up and running. Piper tugged at her again. She stood up slowly and pulled Piper into her arms, her anger dissipating and transforming into tears of her own.

"Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."

Piper nodded into Alex's neck. "I'm fine, Al."

I'm sorry Pipes, I couldn't stop. He hurt you too much already; I wanted to make him feel the same way and I couldn't control myself. Please don't be mad."

Piper pulled back slightly from Alex's arms, looking up towards her face. "Shh, baby, stop. You rescued me again. You're like my personal guardian angel; I don't know what I would do without you." She ran her thumb softly over the place where Alex's lip had split from Healy's one hit, and Alex winced. "Oh, Alex, I'm so sorry I dragged you into this mess."

Before Alex could respond, a knock came from the doorframe of the still open apartment, and officer Bennett walked in.

"Oh, thank God you're here." Piper withdrew from Alex and walked over to him, explaining everything that had just taken place, while Alex retreated to the kitchen table and put her head in her hands, the stress of the night taking over. The adrenaline was wearing off and her face began to throb.

Bennett took down statements from both Alex and Piper, and took photo documentation of both Alex and Healy's condition.

"You're sure you want to press charges?" he asked clarifying.

Piper nodded, "Yes, for tonight and the last time."

Bennett locked cuffs around Healy's wrists. "You're under arrest for the assault of Piper Chapman, and now Alex Vause, trespassing, and violating a restraining order. You have the right.." Piper stopped listening as Bennett left the apartment to go back to the station with Healy.

Locking the door, she reached a hand out towards Alex, who willing accepted and led her to the bedroom, both crawling into bed exhausted. Alex grabbed her phone and shot off a quick text to her best friend, giving her the run-down of all that occurred and asking her to please relay the message to the superintendent explaining why she wouldn't be attending work the following day, before discarding it on the table next to the bed.

Alex turned back towards Piper and reached out to place her hand under Piper's chin, running her thumb softly up her jawline, before closing the distance and kissing her lightly. "I'm truly sorry, Pipes. He never would've shown up here if I hadn't antagonized him at the bar. I put you in danger."

"Al, don't blame yourself. He would've come here anyways when I didn't show up at Joe's; he said so right in his email. I'm just so happy you were here when he did; tonight would be very different if you weren't."

Piper kissed Alex again, gently over her busted lip before burying herself closer into Alex, wrapping an arm around her waist and entangling their legs as her face founds its home in Alex's neck.

Alex relished in the warmth of Piper's skin against her own and spoke into the darkness.

"Piper?"

"Hmmm?"

Alex faltered. She was absolutely sure in her feelings, but was unsure of how to share them, having never done so before. Piper sensed her hesitation and asked again, becoming slightly concerned, "What is it, Al?"

Alex waited just a moment longer before the words spilled over her lips. "I love you, Piper."

Piper felt her heart swell, and pulled the Alex impossibly closer, raising her head up to kiss her raven-haired girlfriend once more. She pulled back, happiness sparkling in her cerulean eyes and a smile stretched across her face, but Alex's eyes missed those details as they resting anywhere but her girlfriend. "I don't say that to everyone… you have to say it back," she continued, obviously nervous to the reaction she would receive.

"I love you too, Alex." Alex let her gaze meet Piper's then, the sparkle mirrored in her own emerald eyes. They stared at each other in an awe-filled silence as seconds passed before Alex pulled Piper back into her chest and nuzzled her face into her blonde hair, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. She'd never experienced such a feeling of compassion and warmth, and the emotions allowed her to slip quickly into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of the woman beside her who now meant more to her than anyone before.

xxx

_A/N: _Better? Let me know your thoughts! :) If people are still interested, I'll continue to update. Thanks and love to you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex stood before the stove, whisking egg yolks into oblivion and throwing in various ingredients for omelets; cheese, ham, peppers. She added a pinch of salt and pepper with the flick of her wrist, quite pleased with herself. _Piper's correct, this _is _strangely soothing, _she mused surprised. Swaying her body slightly with the rhythm of the soft music whispering in her ears, Alex took her time with the mixture in the skillet, wanting the final product to turn out just as perfect as the picture in her head. Piper was still sprawled out over their bed, limbs tangled in the jumbled sheets, snoozing away into the late hours of the morning; which Alex had observed she did every time the opportunity presented. Alex chuckled at the memory of her girlfriend's appearance before she had exited the bedroom, and made a mental note of the fact that Piper was definitely not a morning person. She smirked suggestively to herself, _that's acceptable, the best things happen after dark anyways. _Her conscious scolded her thoughts almost immediately. Every moment she'd been fortunate enough to spend with Piper thus far, while stressful due to extenuating circumstances, had been blissful and light, radiating a warmth neither of the women could get enough of. She knew she'd done the right thing by not responding to Piper's pleadings that evening, but the dark haired woman could feel her resolve growing thinner by the second. She found herself becoming increasingly consumed by the hunger to feel Piper's bare skin under her own; yearning to discover what made her tick and ever more desperate to be the sole cause of Piper's unraveling. Piper wasn't making it any easier, that was for damn sure, the way she was always pressed into Alex like a second skin, peppering kisses across her face and neck. She shivered, the heated thoughts sending chills down her skin, and took a deep breath.

Almost a week had passed since the momentous evening in which Healy had been arrested, unpredictably resulting in a pleasant and relatively stress free latter part of the week. Both women traveled to their respective occupations each morning, before meeting back up at Piper's as soon as they finished. Alex was genuinely pleased to see Piper engrossed in her work again, and enjoyed the way her eyes twinkled when she talked about an article she was involved in. Although Alex's place was almost identical in layout and was located just down the hall, the couple for the majority frequented Piper's, so Alex had taken the opportunity to transport a few of her necessities in.

Healy was currently out on bail, awaiting his arraignment trial which would take place the following week. Neither women were frightened by the threat of a repeat attempt on Healy's part though, as Alex had done a bang up job, literally, at diminishing his confidence in the situation.

Rummaging through Piper's cabinets Alex finally located the ideal tray and placed upon it two plates adorned by picture perfect omelets, golden-brown hash browns, and a bowl of fresh fruit. She smiled, sincerely impressed and pleased by her efforts, lifting the tray to go wake Piper. As she neared the entryway to exit the small kitchen she heard three quick raps on the door. Her face twisted in confusion and she sighed setting the tray back on the counter, slightly irritated at the interruption.

Pulling open the door she was came face to face, or rather face to the space above the head of a petite brunette whom she'd never seen before.

"Uhm, can I help you?"

The brunette extended her hand towards the taller woman and grinned, "You must be Alex, I've heard so much about you!" Alex mirrored the woman's actions, warily shaking her outstretched hand before dropping her own back to rest upon her hip. "I'm Polly."

The brunette walked around Alex and plopped herself at the table in the kitchen and shook her head. "Geez, you go on one little cruise and everything that could possibly happen in the world, does. You know, I'll probably never go on another vacation again," she chuckled, before scanning the room suddenly noticing the lack of a certain blonde. "Where's Piper?"

Alex closed the door back up and faced the stranger who seemed to be completely at home in the space, her annoyance level rising slightly at the too-perky interruption to her morning plans. "Look, Holly. I have absolutely no fucking clue who you are."

The brunette cleared her throat and cut her eyes towards Alex. "It's Polly, actually. Piper's best friend?" she questioned, waiting for recognition to pass over Alex's expression but receiving no such luck. Alex let out an exasperated breath and turned on her heel exiting the room, leaving Polly in a rather confused state.

"Piperrrrr," Alex whispered, crawling across the bed to hold herself above the sleeping girl's form. Unable to resist, she lowered her head to press her lips against Piper's cheek before moving to gently nibble on her ear lobe. "Pipes. Rise and shine, Kid, you have a visitor."

Piper groaned and stretched the sleep out of her system, yawning. She turned her head to the side and met Alex's wandering lips with her own, sincerely disappointed when Alex pulled back.

"Al.."

"I'm serious, Piper, you need to get up. Some girl, Molly, is here and she insists she knows you. It's not how I intended on waking you either, but regardless, she's waiting in the kitchen."

Piper shot up, suddenly awake and full of energy. "You mean Polly? Polly's back?!" She untangled herself from the sheets and darted out of the room before Alex could respond. _Glad she'll get out of bed for someone. _Alex huffed and followed her girlfriend's exit, already able to hear the pair squealing in the other room.

"You came back early?! I can't believe you're here! Polly, I missed you!" Piper exclaimed locking the brunette in a joyous hug, before turning around with a silly grin plastered across her face. "Alex," she said reaching her hand out, inviting the dark haired girl to come closer, "as you've heard, this is Polly. We were roommates freshman year of college and we've been practically inseparable ever since. And Polly, this is Alex, my girlfriend." Her eyes twinkled awaiting her best friend's reaction.

Polly smiled warmly, happy for her friend's delight. "Congratulations! To the both of you." She took her seat place back at the table and Piper plopped down across from her. "I think this calls for a celebration," she smiled mischievously plans already formulating and helped herself to a piece of toast from the tray.

Alex observed the scene. "Looks like we'll be needing more breakfast," she quipped. She went back to the stove to whip up more eggs for another omelet, not taking nearly as much time chasing perfection for this one, and listened quietly to the playful banter occurring between the duo behind her.

"Aww, come on Piper, you know it'll be fun!" Polly whined.

"What'll be fun?" Alex inquired, setting the additional food on the table and taking the seat besides Piper. Piper planted a quick kiss on Alex's cheek and thanked her for breakfast before she answered, rolling her eyes.

"Polly wants all of us to go out tonight, drinking and dancing; basically clubbing."

"It'll be like a girl's night out!" Polly interjected.

"Why not? Polly's actually right. We need to get out of this apartment; we've spent every night wrapped up on that couch with either a book or movie, and don't get me wrong Pipes, I love that, but we won't be young forever." She shrugged. "Personally, I think it's an excellent idea. I can call Nicky too, I'm positive she would be thrilled to tag along."

Piper knew she'd been outvoted, and raised her hands in surrender. "Fine, fine, we can go!" She had to admit she really didn't mind the suggestion and was even becoming excited for the upcoming change in pace.

"Yes!" Polly threw her hand in the air signaling victory before high-fiving Alex across the table. "You've got yourself a smart one here Piper, I like her." She laughed but her eyes rang out sincerity towards her friend's significant other, and Alex was unpredictably pleased that she'd won over her approval.

"But what will I wear?!" Piper shrieked, purposefully overdramatic, bright eyes shining.

xxx

Piper sat in front of the vanity mirror, singing enthusiastically along with the blaring radio as she finished adorning her hair with curls which fell loosely over her shoulders.

_"__I'm so fancy, you already know.." _Satisfied she switched gears and applied her make-up; she'd decided to go for a dark, smoky eye with underlying blue tones guaranteed to make her cerulean eyes pop, offset by a subtle, pale pink lipstick.

Dancing over to her closet she began rifling through all the possible options for the evening, and bit her lip nervously. Alex had left to get ready at her own place leaving Piper alone with her thoughts. She admittedly was probably placing too much emphasis on picking the exact right dress but she thought it was elemental; it was after all the first time she'd be going out with Alex and she was determined to make a lasting impression. She blew out the pent up breath she'd been holding, fluttering the strands of hair surrounding her face before pulling out two dresses as finalists and weighing the pros and cons of each. She slipped off her pale robe and tugged the first dress on, studying every angle in the mirror before deciding it wasn't quite right and replacing it with the other. _Oh yes, this one is definitely the winner._ She knew Alex would be arriving shortly to get her so she headed back to her wardrobe to pick the perfect shoes and accessories to accompany the outfit.

Just as she was slipping on a bracelet to finish off the ensemble Piper heard Alex let herself in the apartment. She stole one last look at her own reflection, and satisfied with what she saw, went to meet Alex.

"Piper, are you almost ready?" Alex called out and glanced up when she heard the blonde enter the room, doing a double take when she did. Leaning against the doorframe Piper was the single most attractive sight Alex had ever laid eyes on. Alex drank in the vision before her; Piper wore a sleeveless, one-shouldered white dress that clung to her and accentuated her lithe figure remarkably, showing a glimpse of her smooth skin through a cut-out on the opposite hip. Sparkling silver heels paired with a jeweled bracelet on her wrist contained just enough hints of blue to make Piper's eyes sparkle even more radiantly than they did on their own. Alex unknowingly licked her lips in appreciation, and let out a ragged breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Wow, Pipes, you look… incredible."

Piper blushed, quite pleased and moved to Alex, joining their lips together in a fiery exchange. "You're quite the stunner yourself," she breathed, hot air rolling across Alex's face. She wasn't wrong; Alex's own attire was impeccable. She wore a curve-hugging black number with a plunging neckline and lace back, and her hair fell in long curls framing her face, where her black winged eyeliner and red lipstick stood out against her silky skin. Piper's already hooded eyes traveled the length of Alex's figure ending on her lips. Alex smirked and kissed her girlfriend once more, hands finding her waist.

Allowing a few minutes to pass in this fashion, Alex finally pulled away reluctantly, leaving both of them longing for more, and glanced at the time. They were supposed to be meeting Nicky and Polly at the club and Alex figured the other ladies were probably almost there, if not already.

"We're going to be late if we don't go soon," she whispered, voice thick but lined with humor. Piper nodded in agreement and retrieved her things, returning to Alex a moment later. Splaying a possessive hand across the small of Piper's back, she gently guided her to the door and escorted her out, "After you."

xxx

A/N: This chapter is more of a filler chapter, leading up to what happens next, but I hope you enjoyed! As always, please review and let me know your thoughts! 'Special s/o to those of you who continuously review, it honestly means the world to me. Love to you all, xoxo.

_Side note: to 'guest' user who said Alex and Piper were moving way to fast; thank you for your input and I'm genuinely sorry that I couldn't write to appease your concerns. For me personally, the inexplicable draw and inability to stop the attraction between Alex and Piper is one of the foundational elements of their relationship, but we obviously we have differing opinions on this and I'm sorry that I couldn't change that aspect on my end. _


	10. Chapter 10

The club was already packed, bustling with life and excitement, when Alex and Piper climbed out of their cab and made their way inside. The music pulsated, ringing out deafeningly and pumping through their systems as lights flashed overhead. Piper buzzed with energy and could already feel her heart rate increasing at the sight; it seemed a lifetime ago since she'd been in an atmosphere similar during her college days, and even then she hadn't made a habit of frequenting them.

"Nicky said they'd meet us by the bar," Alex hollered over the noise encompassing the space. She laced her fingers with Piper's pulling her close behind as she maneuvered through the throngs of people socializing on the floor. Piper caught sight of the unmistakably, wild tangles belonging Nicky almost immediately and pointed Alex in the right direction. The bar area, while still quite populated, was nowhere near as hectic and loud as the entrance had been, making it easy for Alex and Piper to make their way over to their friends.

"Vause! It's about damn time you two showed up! Let's get this party started!" she exclaimed, and the woman all let out a cheer, signaling the bartender's attention.

"Damn right," she laughed, turning to the bartender and ordered, "Four tequila shots please, and keep them coming."

Xxxx

Alex tipped her head back and let the familiar burn of tequila run down her throat, slamming the glass onto the bar and shaking her head at the sharp bite of the alcohol. The friends were a handful of shots into the evening, and beginning to feel the effects of the liquor lacing her bloodstream the tall brunette was suddenly intent on getting Piper away from the bar and out under the flashing lights covering the crowded dance floor. She searched out the eyes of the younger blonde, finally meeting her slightly faltering gaze. Gesturing to the active floor behind her, she wordlessly requested her girlfriend to join her, extending an inviting hand towards Piper. Piper reluctantly accepted after a moment's hesitation, lacing their fingers together and following Alex to the middle of the dance floor. Hell, she knew she'd follow Alex to the ends of the Earth if she asked.

It was evident that Piper didn't hold her alcohol as well as Alex did, but Alex found her slight unsteadiness incredibly adorable yet alluring. Alex removed her hand from Piper's and began to move her body to the beat of the music pounding around them. She stopped, confused when after a few seconds Piper still stood motionless, gaze switching from Alex to the ground and back.

"Pipes," she inquired, lifting the blonde's chin with a gentle hand, "is something wrong?"

Piper forced herself to meet the full-of-concern, emerald eyes before her and felt a new wave of embarrassment flood her system.

"I'm not good at this," she raised her hands, gesturing to the throngs of people gyrating and grinding about them. Shrugging her shoulders she continued, "I can't move like that, like you can."

Alex smirked. "Now Piper, I've seen you dance around your kitchen and I know that's not true."

"But it's just me then, nobody else is around. I don't know… it's just different."

Alex grabbed Piper's hands then and pulled her close, leaning down to whisper into her girlfriend's ear. "Forget about everyone else, Pipes. It's just you and me out here; just us, okay? Can you do that?"

"Will you guide me through it?" Piper's cerulean eyes looked up from beneath dark lashes, searching out Alex's own.

"Yeah," Alex grinned, planting a quick kiss across Piper's cheek. She moved her hands to Piper's slender waist and began to guide her hips in a circular motion to the music, her own following suit. It didn't take long for Piper to let loose, whether from her girlfriend's assistance or the alcohol in her system, Alex wasn't sure but she didn't really care, either. Her eyes raked over the lithe form before her, taking in the way her muscles danced beneath the smooth, inviting skin as a desire flowed through her. At that moment the song overhead changed, and Piper face broke out into one of her signature mega-watt smiles, laughing up at Alex.

"Oh my God, Al, I love this song." Alex chuckled back, amused at how stereotypical her girlfriend could seem sometimes, although she had to admit the song was a classic.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, 'it's better than yours.'_

Piper moved impossibly closer to Alex, arms raised above her head, moving their forms in sync.

_Damn right, it's better than yours. I could teach you, but I'd have to charge. _

Piper gasped as Alex's hands found her hips, fingers brushing over the exposed skin, and threw her head back, losing herself in the music; the moment. She turned around in Alex's grip, backing her hips into Alex's and began to grind against the brunette behind her. Piper could feel Alex's hands running up and down her sides, flooding her system with an intense heat as she raised her own arms up to run through raven curls. She turned to find Alex's looking down at her with hooded jade irises, and raised her face up, crashing their lips together. She turned again, into Alex's embrace as the kiss intensified. It was messy; full of passion, longing, and an almost primal need that they had pent up over the past few weeks. As Piper's tongue discovered every depth of Alex's hot mouth her hands followed suit, ravenously roaming every surface, every curve, she could reach.

Piper's insides were on fire and she knew she couldn't hold off any longer; she pulled back from Alex, laced their fingers together and practically dragged her girlfriend away from the floor towards the bathroom. Upon entering, Piper backed Alex against the door and resumed their actions from the dance floor, flipping the lock as she did so.

Alex, while thoroughly enjoying this aggressive side of the blonde, loved to be in control and soon flipped the pair around, pinning Piper against the door. Piper's head fell back and she let a low groan escape her lips as Alex pushed one thigh in between her legs, pushing her already short hem-line even higher in the process. She arched into Alex, desperate for more contact as the brunette nipped and sucked at her neck. Piper reached around for the zipper on Alex's black number and was stunned when she felt a hand stopping her actions.

"Not now, Piper," Alex let out in an almost animalistic growl, her voice incredibly low and raspy, standing up and stopping her ministrations upon the blonde's skin.

"Al," Piper groaned, "I'm done waiting. I _want _this, I want _you. _I _need_ you. _" _With that she attempted again to unzip Alex's dress, but was stopped once more.

"I'm not saying no Piper, just not _here. _Not in the bathroom of a sketchy dance club, against a door where countless others have done so previously. I told you that our first time would be special, and I intend to follow through."

She leaned in to kiss Piper again, this time pulling away with a smirk before it got too steamy, "Let's go."

Exiting the bathroom and walking back by the bar Alex tossed enough cash on the sticky surface to cover the cost of their now-empty glasses, and scanned the room for Nicky or Polly to let them know they were taking off for the evening. She caught sight of Nicky further down the bar, where she was chatting up a pretty, young redhead. Alex called out to get her friend's attention and waved goodbye, motioning that her and Piper were leaving. Nicky let out a hearty laugh at this, and sent a suggestive wink towards the pair followed up by a genuine smile. As much as she ragged on Alex, she was thrilled her friend had finally found someone she cared so deeply for, and that Piper seemed to reciprocate the feelings.

xxx

By the time the cab pulled up in front of their apartment complex, Alex was beyond aroused and slightly irritated at the blonde woman beside her for working her up into such a state, knowing full well nothing could be done to absolve it just yet.

For the entirety of the ride Piper had been 'innocently' running her long, dexterous fingers up the length of her girlfriend's thigh; each time going slightly farther than before and pushing her hemline up in the process, whilst gently suckling on the exposed, sensitive skin of her neck and earlobe, pushing Alex's willpower to the absolute limit. The only thing stopping her from taking control of the situation, and Piper, right there in the back seat of the cab was her promise to make their first time count; well, that and the pervy cab driver who'd been watching them through the rearview mirror. Coming to a stop, Alex paid the fair and pulled Piper out of the cab behind her.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that, Pipes," she whispered, grinning wickedly as the pair practically ran up the steps into the building.

Falling through the door of her apartment, Alex wasted no time in landing Piper's dress in a pool around her feet, before lifting her off of the ground and backing her against the door. Piper instinctively wrapped her arms about Alex's neck and wound her strong legs around the brunette's midsection, where Alex could blatantly feel the heat emitting from the blonde's center. Connecting their lips once more, she didn't wait for permission before shoving her tongue into Piper's mouth and exploring the warmth within. Her fingers rained over Piper's newly exposed skin; across her abdomen, up her sides, down her back – leaving trails of fire in their wake. She continued her ministrations across the silky skin, reveling in the fact that she was able to produce the moans escaping Piper's lips, before dropping one hand down to run across the blonde's heat, separated only by the thin lace fabric that still remained.

"Holy shit, Pipes, you're wet." Alex marveled at the state Piper was already in, satisfaction running through her, knowing she was only just getting started.

"Take. Me. To. Bed." Piper breathed out, desperate for Alex's touch.

Alex complied eagerly, bracing her hands beneath Piper's toned ass for support and carrying her to the bedroom where she playfully tossed her into the center of the queen sized bed. She kicked off her heels and slid the zipper of her own dress down, undressing to the point of just her underwear to match Piper, and crawled into bed after her. Hovering above her blonde girlfriend, Alex reached behind and released the clasp of Piper's bra with the flick of her wrist and tossed it aside. Leaning down to meet Piper's lips once more, the raven haired woman brought one hand up to palm Piper's breast, kneading it softly, before pinching the erect nipple between her fingers, causing Piper to release a strangled cry of pain and pleasure. Alex brought her mouth down to replace her fingers, hot breath hitting Piper's skin as she placed open-mouthed kisses over each breast before swirling her tongue around the base and bringing the nipple between her teeth.

"Allllex," Piper arched into Alex's touch and whimpered, need lacing her voice. "Please. I need you…._there._"

As much as Alex was enjoying driving Piper's senses crazy, she could see the hungry desire in her eyes and felt the way her muscles were already quivering; deducing that she would have many other opportunities to torture Piper with pleasure, Alex decided to give in to Piper's need for release. Moving her body further down Piper's, she trailed her tongue along the blonde's abdomen, pausing to swirl around her navel, before settling between Piper's thighs. Hooking her fingers in the waistband, Alex removed the thin lace garment and pushed Piper's legs further apart, lowering her mouth to pepper hot kisses on the area surrounding her center.

"Yes, right _there_," Piper moaned as she felt Alex's hot tongue taste her for the first time, running from her entrance all the way up to her clit, lapping at the pooled moisture.

Alex swirled her tongue around Piper's clit and placed one hand onto Piper's arching abdomen in an effort to hold her still. She felt Piper's hand tangle in her hair, urging Alex even closer. She deepened her contact then, sucking Piper's clit into her mouth and raking her teeth over the sensitive area as she slipped a single digit into her warm folds, triggering a new stream of screams from Piper. Piper could feel the pleasure flooding her body, building up to her imminent orgasm.

Alex slipped another finger in then, increasing the pace of her thrusts and continuing to work her magic with her tongue.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Piper cried out, struggling to keep her bucking hips under control, twisting the bed sheets within her fists.

"Show, don't tell," Alex murmured against Piper's center. The vibrations and encouragement to let go were enough to send Piper spiraling over the edge, letting waves of release wash over her, illegible moans of Alex's name filling the air.

Alex waited for her girlfriend to ride out the whole of her orgasm before removing her fingers and drinking up the remaining wetness, moving back up to meet Piper face and kissing her lips softly.

"Horrible, wasn't it?" she asked grinning.

"The worst," Piper retorted, leaning up to kiss Alex again. Before Alex realized what was happening, she pulled the brunette down towards her, deepening the kiss, and flipping around so she was now on top straddling Alex's waist.

"Al…"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna taste what you taste like…"

xxx

_A/N: I know it's been like 12 years since I last updated, but I've been super busy and also subconsciously putting off having to write smut, because awk. Also, this is my first time writing smut so sincere apologies if it doesn't flow right or comes across awkwardly; definitely not my strong suit. Anyways, for those of you who have stuck around, I hope you like this chapter and I can't wait to hear your thoughts, so please review! I have some new ideas for this story, so if I still have people interested, I'll continue it. Love you all, xoxo._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: First off, thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with this and continues to read! I can't even express how much it means to me. Also, I'm sorry it is taking so long between updates,I've been super swamped with school but my goal is now to update once a week. As always, I love to hear what you guys think, good or bad, so please review! Love you all, xoxo._ xxx

Alex awoke first the next morning, blinking slowly and letting the remaining sleepiness dissipate from her system. She smiled at the beautiful blonde beside her as memories of hours previous swirled through her, and planted a lingering kiss on Piper's forehead before untangling their limbs and sliding out of bed.

She returned minutes later, having retrieved her morning staples, coffee in one hand and _The Great Gatsby_ in the other. She slid back under the comforter, propping herself upright on pillows against the headboard, and glanced over towards Piper. _God, she's so beautiful even, ESPECIALLY, in her sleep. _ She loved the effortless, innocent beauty that graced Piper's features and the simple-rise and fall of her chest with each breath. Reaching over and running her fingers delicately over her girlfriend's smooth cheek, Alex realized how easily she could see herself in this position for the rest of her life; lazy Sunday mornings consisting of nothing but Piper, a good book, and probably more of their previous night's fun thrown in, too. _Woah, moving a little fast there, don't you think? _ She sighed; Alex had never been one to think about anything other than the _right-now_ when it came to relationships, only ever being interested in the initial fire and thrill of experiencing something new, becoming bored after a short time. With Piper though, things were different. Way different. She looked forward to someday being able to wake-up next to the blonde and fall into a routine they'd perfected over countless mornings prior. She grinned, shaking her head slightly at the thought; she wasn't sure exactly what it was that made Piper so damn irresistible, but whatever it may be, Alex was definitely sticking around to find out. _She's got me wrapped around her little finger,_ Alex mused, _and I pray to God I don't fuck it up._

With that she reached for her novel, flipping through the well-loved pages to find her place, and lost herself in the words.

Soon after, Piper began to stir, pulling herself from her sleep as well. She gazed up towards the raven-haired wonder beside her and couldn't resist the smile that played across her lips. _How did I get so lucky?_

"Good morning, sunshine," Alex chuckled, looking down over the black rim of her glasses. "What are you so happy about?"

"You," Piper replied simply, grinning as she propped herself up on her elbows to kiss Alex. She laid back down, readjusting so she was on her back with her head in Alex's lap. "Read to me."

"What? Pipes, no. You don't have to spend your morning bored out of your mind. The book can wait, really."

"Read to me, Al," she pleaded, sticking out her bottom lip in a way she hoped would sway Alex towards her cause. Alex laughed at her girlfriend's childlike tactics, but couldn't help but to comply at the request.

"_Her face was sad and lovely with bright things in it, bright eyes and a bright passionate mouth, but there was an excitement in her voice that men who had cared for her found difficult to forget: a singing compulsion, a whispered "Listen," a promise that she had done gay, exciting things just a while since and that there were gay, exciting things hovering in the next hour_."

A vivid image arose, painting itself in the air between them as the words cascaded off the page on the tip of Alex's tongue. Piper started to absentmindedly play with the ends of Alex's long hair, as the sound encompassed the space around her. Yes, she frequently read herself, but listening to Alex's unique, tantalizing voice bring the words to life was a new and delightful experience; one Piper was sure she would never tire of.

She wasn't sure how long they'd been encased in their private escape from reality, but too soon for Piper's liking she recognized the end was near.

_"__So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past..."_

Alex trailed off at the final sentence and closed the novel, setting it aside as she turned her attention to the blonde in her lap, who was frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, brow furrowing slightly.

"I just didn't want you to stop."

Alex couldn't help the laugh that bubbled past her lips as she leaned over to kiss her girlfriend, smiling against her lips.

"Why are you so damn cute?"

xxx

"The only hitch is the author would need to attend parts of the event, located in Vegas. So," Mr. Caputo finished his presentation, looking towards Piper, "we really would like you to be the one to cover this piece, if it works into your schedule."

Piper sat back, astonished. They wanted her to go on location for a piece? It would be her first big break in the magazine and there was no way in hell she could pass it up. "Of course, yes, I would love to do it," she replied without hesitation.

"Great, good to hear! We are a little behind in the game," he admitted, "seeing as you would need to fly out Wednesday morning and it's already Monday. I know that technically you are off in about.." he checked his watch, "…10 minutes, but if you aren't otherwise engaged, we could stay and nail down some of these details."

"Absolutely," she nodded vehemently, beyond excited to get started with this new project. "Can you excuse me for just one second, though, to make a quick phone call before we start?"

"Sure, go ahead," he nodded, sitting down at the meeting table and beginning to shuffle through papers in his portfolio.

Piper grabbed her bag and slipped out of the room into the hall, rummaging around for her phone. Locating it, she unlocked the screen and dialed the first number on her favorites list, bringing it up to her ear waiting for the familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey, Pipes, what's up?" Alex picked up on the third ring, and Piper couldn't help the soft smile that played out at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be late getting home tonight, okay? I'm not sure exactly what time."

"Is everything okay?" Piper felt a stab of guilt at the worry she heard laced in Alex's voice, annoyed at herself for not making that much clear in the first place.

"Yeah, everything's good. It's great. I'll tell you tonight. I've got to go. I love you."

"Love you too, Piper, see you at home."

Piper dropped her phone into the depths of her bag and strode back into the board room, taking her place at the table.

Caputo slid an itinerary towards her and began, "So like I said, you would need to fly out early Wednesday morning and your flight back will be Sunday evening."

xxx

"They want me to cover a big part of our upcoming piece, Al. The magazine is doing a huge feature on music around different places of the world and one of the focal points of the article will be focusing on the iHeart Music festival right here in the states; that's what I'm going to be writing about, and they want me to photograph it, too. " Piper and Alex were sat at the table in Piper's apartment, discussing the events of the day over dinner.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you," Alex smiled warmly towards Piper. "You deserve it."

"There's a catch, though," Piper bit her lip nervously; she knew Alex would be happy for her, but she herself wasn't too keen on the fact that she'd be leaving Alex for almost five days. "I have to go to the event… which means I have to go to Vegas."

She could see the light in Alex's eyes dull for a moment, before she hid it with a bright smile. "Piper, this is your chance, your big break to get recognized as a writer." She reached over to grab Piper's hand on the surface of the table. "How long will you be gone?"

"My flight leaves at 5 am Wednesday and comes in at 7pm on Sunday."

_5 days. _ Alex was expecting her to say 2 or maybe even 3, but 5? "This Wednesday?"

Piper nodded, and Alex laced their fingers together, bring her other hand to lay on top of them. "Look, Pipes, it's sooner than I expected and obviously I'm going to miss you like crazy, but this is great news. I'm so, so happy for you."

"I know it's great, and I'm so excited. But five days seems like such a long time, you know? Especially when I'm used to being around you every single day."

"You'll be fine, we'll be fine. We're big girls, Pipes, a few days is nothing more than we can handle. And just think of all the fun we can have making up for lost time when you get back," Alex smirked, and the nerves temporarily left Piper's system.

"Okay, enough about me. How was your day?" Piper asked, returning to her dinner as they settled into comfortable conversation.

xxx

"Are you sure you have everything packed?" Alex called into the bedroom where Piper was hurriedly getting dressed so they could leave for the airport. The pair hadn't slept a wink the previous night, finding themselves distracted by… other things; each other, to be specific. Alex grinned devilishly as the memory replayed in her head. _Damn good farewell send off, if I've ever seen one._ She knew she'd be hurting from lack of sleep later in the day at work, but the extra hours with Piper before she left were beyond worth it. As cool and collected as Alex seemed on the outside, her insides were a twisted knot of nerves at thought of being without Piper until Sunday.

Piper came bustling out of the bedroom just then, hopping slightly, attempting to slip on one boot as she did so and Alex laughed, all thoughts replaced by the sight of her adorable girlfriend.

"It's all in there," Piper gestured to the suitcase by the door.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

With that, the pair left the apartment, locking the door behind them, and made their way down to the street where Alex expertly hailed a cab almost immediately.

"I still don't understand how you do that, they never stop for me." Piper commented as she threw her bag in the trunk and slid in the back seat beside Alex. Leaning forward to the driver she continued, "To the airport please."

Alex could hear the underlying sadness in her tone as Piper relayed their destination and leaned over to press her lips to the blonde's temple, placing a comforting hand on the top of her thigh. Piper slid closer and rested her head on the brunette's strong shoulders as they rode the rest of the way in silence.

Pulling up to the airport, Alex got out first and pulled Piper along with her before retrieving the luggage from the trunk and paying the cab driver. "Can you wait? I'll be back in 20 minutes, tops." The driver nodded and Alex turned to Piper, whom reached for her hand and led them inside. They walked the long hall of the airport to the counter where Piper checked in for her flight. Finally arriving at security, Alex turned to face her girlfriend.

"This is as far as I'm allowed to go. Call me when you're settled in, okay? I'm going to miss you, kid."

Piper nodded, tears pricking her eyes. "I'm going to miss you too."

Alex brought a hand up to Piper's chin. "Don't cry Pipes, you should be excited; this is your moment! Go show everyone how amazingly talented you are, okay? Take lots of pictures. Not of sights, don't take pictures of buildings; take pictures of moments, because that's' what matters."

"I am excited, SO excited, but what if they don't like them?"

"They'll love them, don't worry. Just like I love you." Alex pulled Piper into her embrace, circling her arms around her small form.

"Love you too, Al. I'll see you soon." Lifting her face she pressed her lips against Alex's, soft and gentle, before pulling back, grabbing her bag, and walking away into the security line.

Alex smiled as she wiped a single tear from her own cheek, turning back down the long hallway they'd come in. It was going to be difficult, of course, but she was thrilled beyond measure for Piper; glad that her girlfriend was getting the opportunity to feel as fulfilled at work as she made Alex feel every day at home.

xxx

_A/N: Ten points to anyone who can tell me where Alex's quote about pictures came from. Can't wait to hear your thoughts!_


End file.
